Love You Like A Love Song
by inception10
Summary: Duas vidas totalmente diferentes. Uma é confiante e cheia de si a outra inocente e tímida.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma noite qualquer de premiação, porém, ninguém sabia o que estaria pra acontecer. Ela era a ex princesinha da Disney, agora com um toque especial de rebeldia e ousadia, não se importava muito com as criticas e vazia o que lhe dava vontade na hora que quisesse, nunca se envolvia em relacionamentos sérios sempre eram casos de noites se conheciam em baladas e ao amanhecer tudo voltava a ser como antes. Não pense que ela é desiludida com o amor, pra ela apenas não encontrou a pessoa certa pra se ter um relacionamento sério. Todos já devem ter ouvido uma fofoca dela na TV ou ate mesmo ouvido uma música, pra quem não conhece, ela é DEMI LOVATO.

Demi POV

E aqui estou eu me arrumando para mais uma premiação chata onde todos puxam seu saco, a melhor parte delas é que eu posso ver meus fãs e também a festa depois da entrega de prêmios. Essas festas com famosos são as melhores, um é mais louco que o outro e eu não fico atrás, nelas rolam bebidas e drogas de todos os tipos, eu posso ser rebelde mas não sou do tipo que se envolve com drogas, já experimentei mas nada que deva me preocupar.

– hey Demi, o que você achou desse aqui?

– você ficou uma gata nesse e nos outros quatro que provou Dallas – essa era minha irmã mais velha, ela é a melhor irmã que se pode ter, além de me dar muitos conselhos me apóia em tudo, principalmente quando revelei pra minha família e pro mundo que sou bi, minha família me apoiou como sempre, quanto ao resto tiveram que aceitar, meus fãs aceitaram tão bem que até me surpreendi.

– Demi, é sério, da pra me ajudar? – ela dizia batendo o pé cruzando os braços

– okay, o terceiro ficou muito bom em você e é sério, se você não fosse minha irmã e eu te encontrasse hoje na premiação com aquele vestido com certeza você seria minha vítima da noite – pisquei pra ela e a gente gargalhou

– tudo bem senhorita pegadora, mas fique sabendo que eu não seria tão fácil assim. – ela deu de ombros e foi para seu quarto

As vezes eu acho que ela não é desse mundo, mas não importa vou terminar de me arrumar se não chegarei atrasada.

Meia hora depois

– uau, isso sim é uma premiação – Dallas disse após a limusine parar

– por favor Dallas, não haja como se você nunca tivesse vindo a uma dessas, eu vim nela o ano passado – disse enquanto saiamos

– mas essa é totalmente retro, mais descolada e bem maior. – Dallas continuava a se impressionar, já estávamos no tapete pousando paras o fotógrafos

– okay, mas não precisa babar tanto, daqui a pouco sua baba escorre e amanhã vai estar em todas as revistas. – disse e nós gargalhamos

– sorria maninha e aproveite os flashes – Dallas disse e nós fizemos uma pose mostrando a língua

– você viu a lista de convidados?

– não, mas devem ser os mesmo de sempre. Olha maninha, você é a famosa aqui, então vou lá pra dentro me sentar. – Dallas disse saindo e me deixando sozinha

– vamos lá Lovato, sorria. – falava comigo mesma, quando uma figura não muito longe daqui me chamou atenção, era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida na hora senti um arrepio achei estranho pois nem fazia frio, não me dei conta de quanto tempo fiquei olhando pra ela mas fui interrompida por muitas vozes que gritavam meu nome. Eram meus fãs, eles as vezes me assustam com essa gritaria, mas eu amo.

– hey pessoal, como estão – eles foram a loucura, fui em direção a eles tirei fotos e dei autógrafos. Aquela figura incrivelmente linda não saia da minha cabeça. Logo meu pai veio me levar pra dentro já que a premiação iria começar.

– pai, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– claro filha, se eu puder responder – meu pai sempre me ajudou em tudo, até na hora da pegação, ele trazia a ficha completa da minha vítima

– quem era aquela menina que chegou e todos foram em direção a ela? Uma de cabelos preto curto, magra e com o sorriso lindo. – essa altura nós já estávamos sentados e cochichávamos

– acho que você está se referindo a nova descoberta da Disney, Selena Gomez. Ela é atriz e cantora, começou na Disney logo após sua saída e agora está se lançando como cantora. Mais alguma coisa? – meu pai dizia baixo e prestando atenção no palco onde se iniciava a primeira atração da noite.

– acho que não, espera, quantos anos ela tem? E ela tem namorado?

– pelo que fiquei sabendo ela tem 17 e não está em nenhuma relacionamento, não publico pelo menos. Mas porque o interesse? Já escolheu sua vítima da noite? – agora ele olhou pra mim com um olhar de "não minta"

– ainda não sei, aconteceu algo quando a vi, uma coisa diferente. Quando você encontrou a mamãe pela primeira vez o que sentiu?

– acho que uma mistura de enjôo seguido de um arrepio e um frio na barriga. Parece que tem alguém apaixonada aqui ou é impressão minha? – dizia meu pai rindo e apertando minha bochecha, fiquei vermelha com certeza

– claro que não, não seja estúpido, eu nem a conheço e só a vi a distância como poderia estar apaixonada? – bufei e voltei minha atenção para o palco.

– tudo bem, mas então veja só a próxima atração. – disse meu pai apontando para duas pessoas que apresentariam a próxima performance. Então logo em seguida ouvi um nome que me causou um sorriso involuntário, sim era o nome dela SELENA GOMEZ não sei porque, mas sinto que preciso conhece – lá. As luzes diminuíram e uma voz suave começou a encher o lugar. Meus olhos brilharam ao ver aquela linda mulher cantar e se movimentar por todo aquele palco sorridente.

– uau – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer após sua apresentação.

– hey Demi, acorda menina. – Dallas estralava os dedos na minha frente tentando me acordar – parece que tem alguém caidinha por uma princesa da Disney – Dallas gargalhava

– não seja tonta Dallas, ela é bonita – me olhava desconfiada – tudo bem, ela é linda mas isso não quer dizer nada, só que eu me interessei por ela.

– eu nem disse nada demais Lovato, olha, vão anunciar artista POP do ano, e você está concorrendo- Dallas diz mas eu nem dei a mínima afinal, estava concorrendo com Rihanna, Katy Perry, Beyonce e Lady Gaga essa eu nem tinha chance. Ri sozinha

**E O PRÊMIO DE ARTISTA POP FAVORITA VAI PARA... DEMI LOVATO!**

Esse anúncio me pegou de surpresa, na hora fiquei sem reação e Dallas teve que me ajudar, era um sonho ou eu tinha acabado de ganhar da Lady Gaga? Bom, vou lá ver.

Levantei e caminhei até o palco acenando para os fãs. Peguei o prêmio e fiz um belo discurso. O resto ocorreu normalmente, ainda não estava acreditando que ganhei, mas tudo graças aos meus fãs que sempre lutaram por mim até nos momentos difíceis.

– hey Dallas aquela tal de Selena não vem pra festa ou ela é do tipo garota certinha da Disney? – já estávamos na festa, Dallas e eu estávamos sentadas no balcão tomando um drink.

– se você fala daquela garota certinha ela acabou de chegar. – Dallas disse apontando para a entrada onde se encontrava uma Selena sorridente e simpática. O sorriso de Demi foi involuntário ao vê – lá

– você acha que devo ir falar com ela ou sei lá me apresentar?

– hora hora, veja quem está nervosa – Dallas gargalhava

– não brinque Dallas, o assunto é sério, sinto que essa é pra casar – brinquei fazendo Dallas rir mais

– cadê a minha irmã que não gosta de relacionamentos sérios? O que você fez com ela? Devolva agora e.t – ela dizia enquanto passava as mãos no meu rosto – precisamos de um médico aqui agora por favor, minha irmã não está bem. Demi acho que tinha alguma coisa na sua bebida. – Dallas pegou a bebida da minha mão e cheirou

Gargalhei pegando meu copo da mão dela – para Dallas, eu estou falando sério e também não vou falar com ela mais – disse tomando um gole do meu drink

– você vai sim, acha que eu vou perder a chance de ter uma cunhada pela primeira vez, você vai falar com ela agora, aproveita que ela está sozinha – ela disse apontando para uma mesa onde se encontrava uma Selena solitária e perdida.

– tudo bem, mas se ela me der um fora eu te bato – larguei o copo em cima do balcão tomei coragem e fui de encontro a ela...

Selena POV

Eu estava muito feliz, tudo o que sempre sonhei estava acontecendo e de uma maneira boa pode – se dizer, eu ainda não estou acostuma com essas festas cheias de famosos bebidas e drogas, eu posso ser rotulada como princesinha da Disney mas acredite ela pode ser controladora mas minha vida é minha vida e não pertence a ela, eu que sou conservadora e não gosto de badalação e curtição.

– bom, acho que vou dar mais um tempo aqui e ir pra casa, essas festas não são pra mim definitivamente. – falava comigo mesma, não conhecia muita gente por aqui a maioria só bebia e dançava. Estava distraída em meus pensamentos quando derrepente vejo uma figura vindo em minha direção, eu acho que deve ser engano meu, DEMI LOVATO nunca iria falar comigo. Se acalme Selena, ela não vai vim falar com você, oh meu Deus, e agora o que eu faço?


	2. Chapter 2

Tentei me acalmar, mas foi impossível eu não posso perder o controle agora e deixar ela perceber meu nervosismo, todo esse pensamento sumiu quando ela se sentou do meu lado e abriu um largo sorriso.

– oi, você deve ser Selena Gomez certo?

– SS-i-im tentei não gaguejar, foi em vão

– acho que você já me conhece, mesmo assim. Demi Lovato ela se aproximou perigosamente de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido é um imenso prazer te conhecer depositou um beijo na minha bochecha fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos involuntariamente.

– então, se divertindo? perguntou enquanto procurava um garçom

– eu não sou muito de festas e baladas, estou aqui mais pra não ser rotulada de princesinha da Disney a essa altura já não estava tão nervosa.

– entendo, passei por isso muitas vezes é realmente chato quando você tem que viver de aparências só que eu já estou livre desse mal, então, boa sorte pra você ela disse e nós rimos

– você não é exatamente o tipo de celebridade que eu imaginei que fosse

– interessante, que tal a gente continuar essa conversa lá no balcão estou com sede e os garçons daqui são péssimos em serviço. ela dizia enquanto caminhávamos até o balcão e sentávamos nos bancos vagos. você bebe?

– não, apenas uma água por favor.

– uma água e um red Bull ambos com gelo ela pediu ao barmen e ele logo nos atendeu então Selena, que tipo de celebridade você imaginava que eu era?

– sabe, não imaginava que você era assim, pra mim todas as celebridades são arrogantes e cheias de si por causa da fama e você não, você é diferente.

– espero que esse diferente seja de uma maneira boa gargalhamos

– ooh não, claro que sim, de uma maneira muito boa respondi tomando um gole da minha água.

– que bom. Então, me fala mais sobre você, de onde é?

– eu sou do Texas, Dallas exatamente de repente uma mulher aparece na conversa.

– o que tem eu? Porque estão falando de mim? Vejo que conseguiu maninha ela deu um sorriso malicioso pra Demi e depois pra mim. O que ela conseguiu?

– você já está bêbada Dallas, vou chamar o motorista pra te levar pra casa e não estávamos falando de você sua intrometida, e eu não consegui nada, ainda agora Demi olhou pra mim com sorriso malicioso, okay o que está ocorrendo aqui?

– nossa, olha que horas são amanhã eu tenho que gravar e ainda estou aqui. O papo está ótimo Demi, mas eu preciso ir. disse enquanto levantava, ela levantou e segurou meu braço, seu toque me fez arrepiar eu só não entendi o porque

– posso lhe oferecer uma carona? Você não tem cara de quem dirige, meu carro esta aqui e vai ser um prazer te levar pra casa

– mas não vai te atrapalhar? Eu não quero incomodar, vai que você ainda quer ficar aqui, eu posso chamar um taxi ou ligar pro meu pai

– como eu disse, vai ser um prazer Gomez, e meu carro está aqui eu sempre peço pro motorista trazer é meio que um ritual pra mim depois de uma premiação. Vamos? ela perguntou me dando passagem

– tudo bem, obrigada. fui na frente e notei que Demi parou pra falar com um segurança. Mas logo veio ao meu encontro

– vamos, fui pedir pra trazerem o carro até a entrada. Continuei andando e saímos pra fora, haviam vários paparazzi e o lugar se encheu de flashes e perguntas, uns ainda parabenizaram Demi pelo prêmio ela agradeceu. Quando o carro chegou ela abriu a porta pra mim e logo entrou tirando a Gente dali

– qual seu endereço? eu disse e ela digitou no GPS

– porque você está sendo tão gentil comigo? E porque aqueles paparazzi perguntaram se eu era a sua vitima da noite? acho que assustei ela com esse monte de perguntas.

– nossa, você faz perguntas. bom, acho que não tanto e até parece que você nunca ouviu nenhuma fofoca sobre mim na TV, mas isso não quer dizer que você é minha vitima, e estou sendo gentil com você porque, sei lá gosto de você.

– tudo bem, e desculpe pelas perguntas, mas está tudo tão confuso ultimamente

– eu te entendo, como disse já passei por isso. Logo você acostuma, ou não. gargalhamos acho que é aqui que você fica disse quando paramos em frente a minha casa

– muito obrigada, se você não tivesse feito companhia pra mim essa noite provavelmente ela teria sido entediante, obrigada mesmo. Quem sabe a gente não se encontra por ai. me inclinei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela

– ou talvez quem sabe você não aceita jantar comigo amanhã depois da sua gravação? para tudo, Demi Lovato me convidando pra jantar, acho que morri e fui pro céu

– você tem uma caneta? ela abriu o porta luvas e me entregou logo em seguida. - esse é meu número escrevi na mão dela talvez você me ligue pra combinarmos algo

Ela saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim me estendendo a mão por favor senhorita sai

– viu, isso que eu nunca imaginei que você seria, gentil e atenciosa paramos na porta de casa. então, até amanhã

– espera, isso quer dizer que você aceita jantar comigo?

– digamos que eu estou considerando a hipótese e só depende de você minha resposta.

– acho que estou começando a entender. ela se aproximou do meu rosto e sussurrou no meu ouvido te ligo amanhã linda senti um frio na barriga e um arrepio tomar conta do meu corpo, como ela podia causar isso em mim? Eu não sabia desse meu interesse por mulheres até ela aparecer na minha frente. Selena, você está bem? fui interrompida

– s-si-im, acho que viajei né? rimos

– acho que sim, vou deixar você entrar deve estar cansada. depositou um beijo na minha bochecha. Acho que fiquei vermelha pois ela riu ao me olhar boa noite, dorme bem e até amanhã

– boa noite, até amanhã. Tchau disse enquanto abria a porta e entrava

Ela logo andou até o carro e deu a partida, eu fiquei olhando da janela até ela sair. Corri e liguei para Miley, minha melhor amiga ela me ajudou muito com essa coisa toda de fama na adolescência, ela começou mais cedo que eu e entendia muito.  
Ela surtou comigo, achou estranho eu ficar tão animada pra sair com ela afinal eu nunca tive interesse por mulheres, mas me desejou sorte e disse que eu era sortuda porque ela conhecia Demi e ela nunca havia convidado ninguém pra jantar, era sempre uma noite e nunca passava disso, nunca se via ela em relacionamentos sérios. Conversei mais um pouco com ela e logo me preparei para dormir.

Demi POV

Cheguei em casa rápido, Selena não morava tão longe. Entrei e fui direto pra cozinha, tirei os sapatos e joguei as chaves em cima da mesa. Suspirei. Estava feliz.

– vejo que alguém faturou essa noite Dallas entrou na cozinha e foi direto pra geladeira. achei que só chegaria amanhã cedo.

– não, já disse que com ela é diferente e eu não faturei nada apenas a levei em casa e a convidei pra jantar. Dallas engasgou com o suco, cuspindo na pia

– você o que? olhei pra ela como se fosse obvio o que acabei de falar não vou te encher maninha, vejo que alguém aqui está crescendo e deixando a vida de baladeira pra se amarrar em alguém que valha a pena. ela disse apertando minha bochecha, porque diabos todos apertam minha bochecha?

– acho que concordo com você, ela é linda, simpática, bem humorada e ri de todas as minhas piadas Dallas gargalhou

– uau, ela ri das suas piadas? Não deixa essa escapar maninha, La é uma entre 100

– pois é, acho que vou dormir. Ainda tenho que preparar um jantar amanhã. bocejei e fui subindo as escadas

– hey, e quando eu vou conhecer minha futura cunhada? Eu estava um pouco fora de mim hoje e ela logo foi embora

– não sei Dallas, e não se anime a gente ainda está se conhecendo subi e fui direto pro meu quarto, tomei um longo banho, sai me troquei e adormeci

Acordei no outro dia e já eram três da tarde, praticamente pulei da cama e fui pro banheiro fazer minha higiene. Desci correndo as escadas e dei de cara com a Dallas vendo TV

– bom dia maninha, você viu as chaves do meu carro? perguntei enquanto procurava na sala

– boa tarde você quer dizer né. E pra que toda essa pressa? Vai salvar a humanidade da extinção?

– não, eu preciso correr pra conseguir uma reserva no melhor restaurante de L.A urgente e se você não falar onde está as chaves do meu carro eu nunca vou conseguir Dallas começou a rir desesperadamente do meu nervosismo estou falando sério Dallas, pode me ajudar ou não?

– claro que posso boba, eu já fiz tudo isso pra você e um pouco mais. Eu sabia que você não acordaria cedo e vamos combinar que você não é muito boa em romantismo ela riu e eu concordei

– e que restaurante você escolheu senhorita romantismo? me sentei do lado dela

– ai é que está, não reservei restaurante nenhum pelo que notei Selena é bem simples e conservadora, certo?

– sim, ela é demais. Mas o que tudo isso tem haver com você não reservar um restaurante? ela riu de novo percebendo meu nervosismo

– se acalme tudo bem. Eu não fiz reserva em restaurante porque achei melhor uma coisa mais privada se é que você me entende, esqueceu que ela faz parte da Disney?

– é mesmo, tinha me esquecido dos sugadores de alma - rimos o que você planejou?

– num tem aquele seu apartamento na cobertura?

– espera, eu disse que ela é especial Dallas se eu levar ela pro meu apartamento ela vai achar que eu só quero levar ela pra cama Dallas riu de novo, já disse que odeio isso nela?

– você não vai levar ela pra cama pervertida, eu mandei colocar uma mesa na beira da piscina pra vocês terem um jantar romântico e sem paparazzi, quando vocês chegarem lá já vai está tudo pronto, vai ter um garçom amigo meu também. ela estava se gabando agora

– já disse que você é a melhor irmã do mundo? me joguei em cima dela e a abracei forte

– okay Demi, já pode parar eu sei que sou demais. Demi, é sério você está me sufocando começamos a rir e eu dei um beijo na bochecha dela

– obrigada Dallas, eu nunca teria essa idéia. Na verdade ne m lembrava mais desse apartamento

– pois devia, você comprou ele na intenção de passar a noite com suas conquistas mas nunca acertava ele ia no primeiro hotel que encontrava rimos

– isso é, mas agora ele é especial pisquei pra ela preciso fazer uma ligação. Peguei meu telefone e procurei o nome tão desejado na agenda discando em seguida

Selena POV

Eram quatro da tarde e eu estava nos estúdios da Disney gravando mais um episodio da minha série Os feiticeiros de Waverly Place. Era mais um dia normal, estávamos nos divertindo muito enquanto gravávamos, no meio de uma cena todos param com um barulho vindo dos bastidores, pra variar era meu celular que eu esqueci de colocar pra vibrar.

– não me matem, é o meu todos riram de mim. Fui correndo ver quem era mas não conheci o numero atendi pra tirar minha dúvida

Celular MODE ON

– boa tarde morena dos olhos bonitos?

– boa tarde rockeira galanteadora

– como passou a noite?

– muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. A que devo a honra do telefonema?

– só estou ligando pra confirmar nosso jantar esta noite, já considerou meu pedido?

– você conseguiu me convencer a aceitar depois do morena dos olhos bonitos disse e ela gargalhou

– ainda bem, se não todo esforço seria em vão. Você é uma mulher muito difícil sabia?

– claro, você esperava o que da princesinha da Disney?

– não sabia que você era tão engraçada

– eu estou no personagem, você acabou de interromper uma gravação.

– e com quem eu estou falando afinal? ela perguntou surpresa

– Alex Russo, prazer te conhecer

– o prazer é todo meu Alex, você poderia por favor chamar a Selena? Preciso desmarcar um jantar com ela, já que vou sair com você hoje, avise pra ela. E o as sete passo na sua casa, esteja linda. Um beijo e até mais. desligou me deixando sem reação

Agora só resta terminar de gravar e ir pra casar me arrumar pro meu jantar. Nunca estive tão ansiosa, Demi me causava arrepios e um frio na barriga que parecia nunca ter fim. Essa vontade de vê lá e estar perto dela é gigantesca, ela me tratava como uma princesa.

– hey Selena, vamos gravar logo pra podermos ir embora. era meu diretor impaciente não vendo a hora de ir pra casa.

Voltei a gravar e assim foi até as seis da tarde. Fui pra casa correndo me arrumar para o meu jantar.


	3. Chapter 3

Já havia feito maquiagem e cabelo e estava a dez minutos tentando escolher um vestido

– Selena, assim não dá. Você tem que escolher um de todos os 13 que provou. – dizia Miley já impaciente

– Mas eu não sei qual vestir Mi, ela nem ao menos me falou aonde iríamos. – estava completamente nervosa.

– Isso não é motivo pra nervosismo, usa aquele vermelho tomara que caia li uma vez que ela adora vermelho.

– Tudo bem, espero que você esteja certa. – disse colocando o vestido e calçando a sandália.

– Eu sempre estou querida Selly. – piscou pra mim. – Ela vai passar aqui que horas?

– As... – parei pegando o celular e vendo a hora. – Oh meu Deus, ela já deve estar chegando faltam 5 minutos preciso correr. – disse enquanto dava uma ultima olhada no espelho e passava perfume. Me virei para Miley. – Como estou?

– Uma gata, Demi é uma garota de sorte. Já vou indo Selly qualquer coisa me liga e se a Demi tentar algo a mais com você me fale que eu acerto as contas com ela. – disse e nós gargalhamos, Miley é super protetora principalmente com amigos e família.

– Tudo bem Miley, não acho que ela esteja má intencionada comigo afinal, se ela tivesse algo a mais em mente teria me levado pra um motel ontem e não aconteceu isso, não se preocupe, te ligarei para contar os detalhes.

– E é pra ligar mesmo, hoje ainda. Boa sorte Selly, tchau. – Miley se despediu me dando um abraço e foi embora.

Estava na sala esperando Demi chegar, logo a campanhinha tocou e eu fui correndo atender, parei de frente ao espelho que tinha na sala e dei uma ultima olhada pra ver se estava tudo certo. Abri a porta...

Demi POV

Tinha acabado de chegar na casa de Selena, antes de sair do carro respirei fundo e olhei pelo retrovisor pra ver como estava minha aparência. Eu nunca fui muito de ligar para moda e tendência, usava o que tinha vontade e me sentia bem. Agora eu estava com uma calça jeans preta, uma regata branca e uma camisa xadrez por cima, All star e claro meu chapéu que sempre estava comigo, ele é tipo amuleto. Sai do carro, andei até a porta e toquei a campanhinha, não deu tempo de pensar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, a porta se abriu revelando uma linda e sexy mulher com um vestido colado tomara que caia vermelho, os cabelos curto solto cacheado lhe davam um ar de mais velha não aparentando ter a idade que tinha. A partir de hoje vermelho era mais que minha cor favorita.

– Boa noite. – Ela disse percebendo minha falta de ação, não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela. Mas tive que fazer. – Demi, você esta bem? – sai do transe e respondi.

– Boa noite e, UAU você está completamente deslumbrante, lindamente linda. – disse com um sorriso enorme e percebi que ela corou.

– Para, assim você me deixa com vergonha e eu nem me arrumei tanto assim, acho que estou até simples demais. – ela disse olhando pro chão. Ela era tão linda tímida.

– Não está não, está perfeita. – pisquei pra ela. – Vamos? – lhe estendi o braço ela apagou a luz e fechou a porta segurando no meu braço em seguida. Caminhamos até o carro, eu abri a porta pra ela que entrou logo em seguida. Entrei do meu lado e conduzi até o local onde aconteceria nosso primeiro de muitos jantares, assim espero.

Chegamos e eu parei em frente ao hotel. Na hora ela me olhou confusa.

– Calma tudo bem, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando e te dou razão, mas não tem nada haver te garanto. – falei rápido e ela riu

– Mas você nem sabe o que eu estou pensando, como pode garantir algo?

– Acredite, eu sei o que está pensando. Quando a maluca da minha irmã me disse eu também pensei.

– Okay, você venceu. – sorri vitoriosa. – Então acho que essa é a parte que eu pergunto o porquê de estarmos em um hotel? Você não iria me levar pra jantar? – ela tirou o cinto e se virou pra mim, não pude deixar de olhar para suas pernas que eram lindas por sinal.

– Como eu disse, não é nada do que você está pensando. Isso foi idéia da Dallas, eu tenho um apartamento na cobertura e ela achou legal se o jantar fosse particular sem a presença de paparazzi, mas se você quiser eu posso te levar pra casa. – disse ligando o carro que logo foi desligado por ela.

– Não precisa, eu confio em você e depois me lembre de agradecer a Dallas. – ela sorria timidamente.

– Então... Vamos? – perguntei tirando o cinto

– Claro. – sai do carro e abri a porta pra ela. Segurei em sua mão e percebi que ela sorriu. Dei as chaves para o manobrista. Entramos e fomos até a recepção pegar a chave do quarto, todos foram simpáticos conosco. Entramos no elevador ainda de mãos dadas encostei na parede e ela encostou em mim, não pude conter o sorriso que se formou na hora, ela estava tão perto de mim que era difícil resistir a vontade de provar aqueles lábios rosados.

– Você não parece vir muito aqui. – ela perguntou

– E não venho mesmo, comprei esse apartamento só pra curtir, mas nunca pisei os pés nele a não ser no dia que comprei. - respondi enquanto saiamos do elevador e caminhávamos até uma porta no fim do corredor, ela era dupla e toda trabalhada em detalhes antigos.

– Então eu sou a primeira a vir aqui? – abri a porta e entramos. Joguei a chave em cima da cama.

– Tecnicamente sim, Dallas já veio aqui, mas acho que não conta, então você é a primeira e também espero que seja a única. – disse e ela me olhou confusa. Percebi o que tinha falado e logo tratei de mudar o assunto. – Está com fome, acho que Dallas disse que a mesa foi posta na piscina. – caminhei até uma porta dupla de vidro e abri, e como ela havia dito já estava tudo pronto mesmo, até o garçom estava lá.

– Está tudo pronto? – ela perguntou atrás de mim. Estendi a mão pra ela que logo pegou. A guiei pra fora revelando a mesa perto da piscina e logo atrás uma bela vista de L.A

– Pronta para o melhor jantar da sua vida? – ela riu

– Vamos nessa. – puxei a cadeira e ela se sentou. Sentei na frente dela e o garçom veio nos servir.

– Tem preferências pra comida ou come qualquer coisa?

– Eu como de tudo, mas pelo jeito alguém andou pesquisando sobre minha vida porquê o cheiro da comida Italiana é inconfundível. – rimos

– Confesso que essa parte fui eu, tinha que fazer pelo menos alguma coisa. – ela riu. – Então acho que valeu a pena algum tempo no Google. – pisquei pra ela.

O resto do jantar foi perfeito, comemos e rimos muito. Fiquei sabendo mais sobre sua vida e como ela era realmente, não acreditem em tudo que vêem na TV, as vezes não passa de pura invenção.

Estávamos na beira da sacada, ela apoiada na mureta e eu me sentei de costa para o grande breu que terminava ao chegar na rua iluminada.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu a encarei, ela mordia o lábio inferior. Aquilo aos meus olhos era sexy. Não pude deixar de sorrir antes de responder.

– Você pode fazer todas.

– Porque essa pose de durona e rebelde se você é a pessoa mais doce e gentil que já conheci? – dessa vez ela me pegou, eu não sabia o que responder na verdade eu não tinha resposta, nem mesmo eu sabia o porquê era assim.

– Eu te responderia com todo prazer morena. – ficou vermelha. – Vamos fazer assim, o dia que eu achar a resposta você será a primeira a saber, combinado? – gargalhou. Começou a tocar um Jazz suave. – Me concede essa dança senhorita? – perguntei me levantando estendendo a mão pra ela que logo pegou.

– Claro nobre cavalheira. – rimos.

Ela envolveu os braços no meu pescoço e eu a segurei pela cintura levemente e começamos a dançar ao som da música. A respiração dela perto do meu pescoço me causava calafrios, ela mexia comigo de um jeito tão lindo que desde o primeiro momento em que meu olhar encontrou ela tudo começou a fazer sentido pra mim. Tinha vontade de beija – lá, mas logo o medo tomava conta de mim quando o pensamento de assusta – lá me vinha na mente e eu desistia.

A música parou e nossos olhares se encontraram, ela sorria e o clarão da lua que batia em seu rosto me fez sorrir. Encostei nossas testas e envolvi meus braços por completo na sua cintura, ela gemeu baixo com o contato, mas não deixou de apertar mais os braços no meu pescoço, me aproximei do rosto dela nossos olhos fixos um no outro, já sentia sua respiração pesada se contrastando com a minha, sem hesitar mordi o lábio inferior dela e meu sorriso se entendeu ao perceber que ela fechara os olhos e erguera uma perna. Capturei seus lábios com desejo, ela concedeu passagem a minha língua e se entregou ao beijo. Era um beijo diferente pra mim, nada igual aos muitos que já provara, ela era delicada e seu gosto era incomparável, nossas línguas faziam uma dança sensual em busca de mais contato, mergulhei a mão esquerda em seus cabelos sem solta – lá da cintura. Ela separou nossos lábios quando faltou ar, dei um longo beijo em sua bochecha e ela riu.

– Você beija muito bem morena. – disse e ela ficou vermelha.

– Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – gargalhou

– Quem sabe você não possa me ensinar. – brinquei

– Talvez eu possa. – me olhou provocativa e não pensei duas vezes em juntar nossos lábios outra vez...

– Hoje foi a melhor noite da minha vida, obrigada. – ela sorria enquanto acariciava meus braços que a seguravam pela cintura.

– Eu disse que seria morena. – peguei meu chapéu e coloquei em sua cabeça. – E isso é pra sempre lembrar de mim. – lhe dei um selinho.

– Não, eu não posso aceitar você adora esse chapéu. – tentou tirar da cabeça, mas eu a impedi.

– Eu adoro o chapéu, só que adoro mais você e não confiaria pessoa melhor para ter a posse dele. – me deu um selinho.

– Acho que já está tarde, amanhã eu tenho mais uma rodada de gravação. – suspirou e eu ri.

– Disse que precisaria de sorte. – peguei na sua mão e nos conduzi pra fora do quarto indo para o elevador.

– Porque essa implicância com a Disney?

– Eu não tenho implicância, só não gosto desse método que eles tem de busca pela perfeição, eles não entendem que nós somos seres humanos não uma Barbie de um filme encantado. – disse entrando no elevador, encostando na parede a puxando pra mim pela cintura.

– Mas eu adoro esses filmes com princesas e cinderelas. – ela disse com voz de criança.

– Tudo bem amor. – beijei sua testa, ela me olhou confusa.

– Do que você me chamou?

– De amor, porque? Fiz mal? Me desculpe

– Não, pelo contrário. Achei fofo. – me deu um selinho.

Saímos do elevador, eu entreguei a chave na recepção e pedi pra trazerem meu carro. Decidimos esperar na entrada e para minha não tão surpresa estava lotado de paparazzi. Como esses ratos conseguem fazer isso? Paramos e Selena escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço eu apenas a abracei. E logo perguntas vieram.

– Demi, Demi, você está namorando Selena? – perguntou um paparazzi.

– A quanto tempo estão juntas? – outro.

– Já se conheciam antes ou se conheceram ontem? – e outro.

As perguntas se estenderam e eu ignorei, Selena se escondeu porque se as perguntas tivessem sido pra ela com certeza ela ficaria sem saída, sabia que eu não responderia nada como sempre. O carro chegou eu abri a porta e Selena entrou rápido, entrei em seguida e sai de lá tentando não atropelar ninguém.

– Como eles conseguem fazer isso? – Perguntei irritada pra mim mesma, após bater no volante.

– Se acalme tudo bem, isso é normal não é todo dia que duas famosas entram de mãos dadas em um hotel, alguém com certeza viu e avisou a imprensa, mas isso não quer dizer nada.

– Claro que quer, eu conheço muito bem os chefões da Disney, eles nunca aceitarão quando virem amanhã que a princesinha deles está se envolvendo com a ex funcionária que agora era rebelde. Eles vão fazer de tudo pra te afastar de mim.

Parei em frente a casa dela, não me agüentava de tanta raiva que nem consegui soltar o volante só fazia apertar com mais força. Senti uma mão fina e delicada apertar meus dedos sobre o volante e um beijo ser depositado na minha bochecha.

– Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos afastar. A Disney tem o meu talento, não a minha vida particular, meus pais deixaram isso claro quando assinamos um contrato. Da minha vida eu faço o que quiser e acredite, eu posso ser controladora quando quero. –

Ela sorriu e mesmo sem querer, sorri de volta. Ela me trazia paz, uma paz que eu nem sabia que existia em mim.

– Me desculpe por isso. – acaricie seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos.

– Sem problemas. E não precisa ficar preocupada.

– Já que você diz que não tem problema, então não terá problema em aceitar almoçar na minha casa no sábado.

– Depende de você Lovato. – ela disse saindo do carro. Sai, corri até ela a agarrei pela cintura, roubando um beijo rápido.

– Adoro quando você se faz de difícil. – sorriu.

– E quem falou que eu estou me fazendo? Eu sou difícil meu amor. – jogou o cabelo pro lado.

– Isso é o que me deixa mais afim de você morena.

– Então quer dizer que tem mais coisas em mim que te deixam afim? Além de ser difícil claro. – ela sabia como me ter na palma da mão. Bem que ela disse que ela controladora.

– Claro que tem. Exemplo. Seus olhos. – olhei fixamente pra ela. – Sua pele. – acariciei sua bochecha. – Seus cabelos. – escovei sua franja pra trás da orelha. – Seu nariz delicado. – beijei na ponta do nariz. – Seu corpo perfeito e bem esculpido. – abracei – a mais forte colando nossos corpos. – E essa sua boca linda, bem desenhada que tem gosto de morango, já é meu vício.

Selena POV

Estava completamente perdida em tudo que ela falava, a noite havia sido perfeita, ELA foi perfeita o tempo todo, me fazendo sentir especial e única. Enquanto ela falava algo crescia dentro do meu peito, o momento era perfeito. Para cada frase ela tinha um carinho diferente. Minha respiração já estava descontrolada, depois que ela me apertou mais firme eu perdi o sentido já não enxergava nada ao meu redor, somente ela. Sem pensar duas vezes, quando ela terminou de falar eu busquei os lábios dela com urgência, iniciamos um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria. Senti meus pés levitarem no chão, apertei mais forte os braços envolta de seu pescoço, já que a mesma me levantou do chão e começou a andar. Me colocou no chão sem me soltar, continuamos o beijo por mais alguns segundos e separamos quando o ar ficou escasso. Minha respiração estava completamente descontrolada, a dela menos que a minha, mas estava bem alterada. Ela sorria alegremente e eu fiquei sem entender.

– Do que tanto você está rindo, posso saber? – perguntei tentando parecer brava e recuperar o fôlego,

– Acho que você me ensinou a beijar. – gargalhou.

– E porque tem tanta certeza?

– Responde você morena, claro, se você conseguir respirar – disse rindo e selou nossos lábios.

Trocamos mais alguns beijos e ela foi pra casa. Eu entrei e me joguei no sofá, olhei no relógio e já eram onze horas. Subi, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti para dormir. Antes tinha que ligar pra Miley e contar como foi meu jantar, aposto que ela nem dormiu ainda de tanta curiosidade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi POV**

Já fazia 1 mês que eu e Selena estávamos saindo, nada sério, estamos na fase curtir e se conhecer. Mas, eu não queria só isso com ela eu sempre queria mais, os rumores sobre estarmos namorando só aumentavam, só que eu e ela sempre negávamos, não estávamos mentindo. Meus fãs sempre queriam saber, quando me encontravam na rua me perguntavam se eu e ela estávamos namorando, eu negava e elas retribuíam com um "Que pena, vocês formam um lindo casal". Agradeço por eles sempre me apoiarem e me defenderem de críticas. Elas eram tão educadas e carinhosas com Selena, toda vez que via uma tratar ela bem, sorria. Hoje eu iria conhecer os pais dela, nada formal.

**Selena POV**

Miley e eu estávamos no shopping, decidimos fazer a tarde das amigas já que fazia tempo que não saímos devido aos meus encontros com Demi. Ela me entendia, mas eu sabia que sentia ciúmes por eu não dar mais tanta atenção a ela. Os rumores sobre eu e Demi estarmos namorando só aumentavam, afinal, fotos nossas trocando beijos calorosos rolam como água na internet e capas de revistas, isso de certa forma estava me incomodando porque as pessoas me perguntavam e eu não sabia o que responder principalmente familiares. Meus pais sempre perguntavam quando iriam conhecer ela, eu tentei adiar, mas acho que não dava mais. Teria de ser hoje, mas ainda não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Decidi deixar as coisas acontecerem.

– Hey Selly, como você e Demi estão? – Miley e eu andávamos pelo shopping, já haviam alguns fotógrafos lá, como eles fazem isso?

– Estamos bem, sabe, se conhecendo. – falei tentando convencer a mim.

– Tudo bem, quando você quiser falar a verdade e parar de tentar acreditar em tudo que fala. Sabe que eu vou estar aqui pra quando quiser conversar. – droga, como ela poderia me conhecer tanto.

– Odeio quando você faz isso. – olhei brava pra ela.

– Eu sei, por isso eu faço. – deu de ombros e nós rimos.

– Eu não sei Mi, estamos saindo há 1 mês só que tipo, ela nunca tocou em assunto de namoro, e eu já estou cansada de todas essas perguntas " Vocês estão namorando?" sabe, as vezes eu acho que ela só quer curtir ou conseguir me levar pra cama. Ela faz questão de aparecer comigo em público e me beijar, só que nunca toma frente em nada. – suspirei e sentamos em uma das mesas de uma lanchonete.

– Mas você está assim por ela não assumir nada, por ela não te pedir em namoro ou porque você está apaixonada?

– Eu odeio você, sabia? – disse tacando um guardanapo nela.

– Claro que não, você me ama profundamente. – rimos. – Posso considerar a ultima opção ou vai tentar contornar a situação e fingir que não esta caidinha por ela?

– Já vi que não da pra esconder nada de você. – bufei. – Tudo bem, eu admito, você venceu estou apaixonada por ela, mas essa situação está difícil.

– Te entendo. Não olha agora Selly, mas o chato do seu ex galinha está vindo aqui. – Miley apontou pra trás de mim me virei, mas fui surpreendida quando senti um par de lábios encostarem na minha bochecha e alguém se sentar do meu lado.

– Oi Miley e oi gata. – piscou pra mim e eu bufei.

– Oi chato – Miley e eu dissemos juntas e rimos fazendo um toque de mãos. – E não encoste mais em mim Bieber. – disse brava.

– Antes você gostava quando eu encostava em você. – sorriu malicioso.

– Falou certo "antes", então, some daqui. – fui grossa, não gostava da presença dele.

– Vamos Selena, admita que você ainda gosta de mim. – falou enquanto se aproximava perigosamente.

– Não ouviu o que a moça disse? – reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, percebi Justin ficar tenso e se afastar. Me virei sorrindo. – Se manda moleque, sua presença não está agradando ninguém por aqui. – ouvi Miley murmurar um "AU"

– E quem é você afinal? – ele a conhecia, só queria ser irônico e arrogante.

– Eu sou a pessoa que irá te tirar daqui a ponta pés se não levantar daí e sair andando. – Demi já estava com raiva ela era bem esquentada, deu um passo em direção a ele, me levantei e parei na sua frente impedindo – a de continuar o que tinha em mente.

– Se controle. – falei e me virei de costa pra ela que envolveu um braço na minha cintura. – E quanto a você, o que faz aqui ainda? – perguntei para um Justin que parecia assustado.

– Cai fora logo Bieber, já está na hora de você começar a usar o cérebro. – Miley se alterou.

– Tudo bem, eu vou, mas eu volto. – piscou pra mim e saiu. Ouvi Demi bufar atrás de mim.

– Como você teve coragem e estômago para namorar aquele arrogante? – ela perguntou irritada. Lovato estava com ciúmes? – não agüentei e comecei a rir. Ela me olhou confusa. – Miley, sua amiga bebeu hoje sei lá, usou algum tipo de droga? – Miley começou a rir junto comigo. – Acho que as duas usaram a mesma coisa.

– Parece que temos uma Lovato com ciúmes. – disse pra Miley quando conseguir parar de rir um pouco.

– Uma Lovato ciumenta e perigosa Selly. – Miley disse após pararmos de rir.

– Quem esta com ciúmes? – apontamos pra ela. – Claro que não, eu só não gosto daquele garoto.

– Confesse que você estava e só não gosta dele porque é meu ex. – sabia que se mostrasse a verdade ela assumiria.

– Okay controladora, talvez eu estivesse com um pouquinho de ciúmes, bem pouquinho. - disse fazendo uma careta.

– Pelo menos admitiu. – rimos.

– O que vocês faziam aqui? – perguntou após nos sentarmos.

– Estávamos fazendo a tarde das amigas, já que você resolveu roubar minha amiga. – disse Miley fingindo estar brava.

– Já entendi o recado, to caindo fora. – se levantou, mas segurei seu braço.

– Deixa de ser boba, você não esta vendo que ela só está brincando? – coloquei a mão na sua perna e ela passou o braço pelo meu pescoço me abraçando de lado.

– Achei uma que acredita em tudo que eu falo. – comentou Miley.

– Já vi que vou sofrer na sua mão, eu sou a pessoa mais lerda que existe. – gargalhamos.

– É a lerda mais linda também. – disse e recebi um beijo na bochecha.

– Não tanto quanto você. – corei.

– Dá pra vocês pararem, tem gente aqui se não perceberam. – Miley disse indignada e nós rimos.

– Desculpe senhora certinha. – mostrei língua pra ela que retribuiu o gesto. – E quanto a você, o que fazia aqui? – perguntei pra de cabelos negro do meu lado.

– Ainda não tinha decidido sabe, só estava dando voltas por ai.

– Nossa, você é a única pessoa que eu vejo entrar em um shopping e não sabe o que fazer. – Miley disse fazendo uma careta, rimos.

– Nem todos são paranóicos por compras igual você Mi, as pessoas vem no shopping pra se distrair também. – disse e ela revirou os olhos.

– Qual é Sellyzinha, você nunca sai de mãos vazia do shopping. – Demi só ria da nossa conversa.

– Claro que já, muitas vezes.

– Me fala uma. – retrucou Miley.

– Bom, teve aquela. – esperava minha resposta, Demi ria. – Sabe, aquela. – fiquei vermelha.

– Sei, "aquela". – ironizou.

– Vamos mudar de assunto moças? O que iam fazer agora? – Demi se intrometeu.

– Íamos comprar. – Miley disse e todas rimos.

– Então vamos. – disse.

**Demi POV**

Circulávamos tranquilamente, vez ou outra uns fãs se aproximavam e pediam pra tirar fotos. Alguns nem queriam tirar com a gente e sim, da gente, eu e Selena estávamos paradas em frente uma loja de mãos dadas, esperávamos Miley que insistiu em comprar um sapato.

– Acho que estou com medo do meu sogro. – comentei e ela riu. – Do que está rindo?

– Você está saindo com mais alguém e não me falou? – ela perguntou me deixando confusa.

– Que eu me lembre não, só com você mesmo.

– E de que sogro você está falando?

– Hora, acho que do seu pai né? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela riu de novo. – Será que da pra parar de rir? – bufei.

– E desde quando ele é seu sogro? Que eu me lembre eu não estou namorando. – agora eu ri.

– É mesmo, certo, vamos reverter essa situação. – disse puxando ela pela mão.

– Aonde estamos indo Demi? Você bebeu hoje? E a Mi... – eu a interrompi quando entramos na relojoaria.

– Fica quieta morena, você faz muitas perguntas. – me olhou confusa.

– Boa Tarde, posso ajudar? – perguntou a atendente.

– Sim. – respondi levando Selena até uma vitrine onde haviam vários modelos de aliança. – Qual dessas te agrada? – perguntei apontando.

– Co-como assim? Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – ela estava nervosa.

– Depende, se você está pensando o mesmo que eu a resposta é sim. Então, gostou de alguma? – perguntei e ela me assustou quando pulou no meu pescoço me dando um beijo de desentupir pia, sua língua invadiu minha boca com urgência, cedi passagem envolvendo os braços na sua cintura depois do susto aumentando a intensidade do beijo explorando cada centímetro da sua boca, o ar foi necessário e ela separou o beijo me dando selinhos. Virou pra vitrine e começou a olhar as alianças, a abracei por traz apoiando o queixo no seu pescoço.

– Se quiser que eu pegue alguma é só pedir. – a atendente era pura simpatia e sorrisos.

– Então morena, gostou de qual? – perguntei.

– Isso é difícil, nunca escolhi uma aliança, mas gostei dessa. – apontou com o dedo, era uma aliança prata com quatro fios de ouro e uma pequena pedra de diamante.

– Isso sim é bom gosto. – ela sorriu e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. – Tem como gravar nomes nelas? – perguntei pra moça.

– Claro que tem, Demi e Selena? – perguntou a mulher sorridente.

– Sim, Demi na dela e Selena na minha. – respondi. – E ela ficam prontas quando?

– Se quiserem em meia hora eu posso arranjar isso. – respondeu.

– Perfeito. – fomos até o balcão onde paguei. – Acho que a Miley se perdeu. – disse e Selena riu.

– Provavelmente deve estar em algu... – foi interrompida pelo celular. – Olha ela aqui. – rimos.

Saímos da loja depois que Selena falou com Miley que nos esperaria no Mc Donalds. O único problema era que ele ficava no estacionamento então nem preciso falar que quando saímos fomos cercadas por fotógrafos sedentos por fofoca. Segurei na mão dela e caminhamos tranquilamente, Selena não gostava muito daquela pressão toda e na maioria das vezes ou ela escondia o rosto no meu pescoço ou usava os cabelos, senti ela encostar o rosto no meu ombro sabia que ela estava desconfortável então passei meu braço pelo seu pescoço a puxando pra mim.

– DEMI, SELENA! É VERDADE QUE ESTÃO NAMORANDO? – na hora Selena olhou pra mim e pude ver em seu olhar que ela fazia a mesma pergunta que o cara com a câmera.

– Sim, estou muito feliz com ela. – respondi e percebi que eles ficaram sem reação, acho que esperavam um não. Selena sorriu radiante e murmurou um obrigada, retribui com um selinho.

Entramos na lanchonete ficando livres dos fotógrafos. Da porta vimos Miley acenar de uma mesa, fomos até ela e nos sentamos.

– Porque demoraram tanto? E porque sumiram sem me falar? – Miley perguntou, rimos.

– Bom, é que eu fui comprar um presente pra minha namorada. E você sabe, esses paparazzi são chatos. – dei um beijo no rosto de Selena que sorria, Miley olhava confusa.

– Como assim, "namorada" – disse o namorada fazendo aspas com os dedos.

– É isso mesmo, namorada. – Selena disse enquanto eu chamava um garçom. Ele se aproximou nos dando o cardápio.

– Estou morrendo de fome, o que vão querer? – perguntei olhando o cardápio.

– SORVETE! – gritaram e eu gargalhei.

– Okay, uma porção de batata frita grande, um Red Bull e sorvete para as senhoritas. – falei pro garçom que se retirou.

– Desde quando vocês estão namorando? Pelo que eu me lembre a Selly disse que não estavam e isso não tem nem 2 horas. – perguntou Miley.

– Vou ali for fazer uma ligação morena, explica pra ela. – Selena assentiu, dei um selinho nela e sai.

**Selena POV**

– Vai Selly, me conta. – Miley estava curiosa.

– Ta curiosa, quando você entrou naquela loja eu e Demi tivemos uma conversa estranha sobre ela conhecer meus pais hoje e ela se referia ao meu pai como sogro dela, eu fiquei confusa e falei que não tinha compromisso com ninguém, ai ela me arrastou pra uma relojoaria e me fez escolher uma aliança.

– UAU, isso sim é atitude. – estava de boca aberta.

– E não parou por ai, quando nos dirigíamos pra cá, os paparazzi fizeram aquela freqüente pergunta se estávamos namorando, ela respondeu que sim estava muito feliz comigo e me deu um selinho. – Demi voltou se sentando do meu lado.

– Mentira? Ela fez isso mesmo? Demi, você merece meu respeito. – estendeu a mão pra ela que apertou.

– Porque? – perguntou confusa.

– Pedir a Sel em namoro assim é inovador e ainda assumir pro mundo inteiro minutos depois, é pra se respeitar. Cuida bem da minha Selly viu. – disse Miley tentando parecer brava. Rimos

– Ela merece tudo isso e muito mais. – dei um selinho nela. O garçom trouxe nossos pedidos, comemos entre conversas e risadas. Na hora de pagar eu e Miley queríamos ajudar, mas Demi disse que pagaria e se tentássemos ajudar ela bateria na gente, desistimos.

– Acho que já é hora de ir pra casa, toma Demi seja cavalheira e me ajude com essas sacolas. – disse Miley lhe entregando umas 8 sacolas.

– Você acha que eu tenho cara de que? Carregadora? – rimos dela enquanto andávamos até o carro.

– De carregadora não, chofer da Miley. – rimos de novo e fizemos um toque de mãos.

– Minha namorada e a melhor amiga compactuando contra mim, não posso com isso. – falou fingindo estar indignada, rimos. Fui até ela que estava guardando as coisas no carro de Miley segurei seu rosto e lhe dei um selinho.

– Awn quanto drama meu Deus. – ela sorriu e saiu correndo. – DEMI, AONDE VOCÊ VAI? TINHA DROGA NAQUELA BATATA? VOLTA AQUI. – gritei e ela só se afastava mais.

– EU JÁ VOLTO MORENA, ME ESPERA. – falou entrando no shopping.

– Onde a doida foi? – perguntou Miley.

– E eu que sei, ela saiu correndo e disse que já volta. – encostei no carro seguida por Miley.

– Sempre achei que ela fosse arrogante, mas as aparências enganam e muito. – disse Miley.

– Eu também achava ou você se esqueceu das nossas conversas sobre artistas mimados? – rimos. – Eu também me surpreendi com o quanto ela pode ser gentil. – sorri.

– Você esta caidinha por ela. – disse Miley caindo na risada.

– E tem como não estar? – suspirei apaixonada. – Ela faz tudo pra me agradar.

– Falando nela, olha ela voltando. – comentou me fazendo olhar.

– Demorei? – perguntou quando chegou onde estávamos.

– Não, o que foi fazer? – perguntei.

– Pegar o seu presente ou você esqueceu que a mulher falou meia hora? – eu realmente havia esquecido.

– É verdade, e conseguiu pegar?

– Claro né. – respondeu tirando uma caixinha de dentro de uma sacola.- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou e abriu a caixinha onde estavam as alianças.

– Sabe, não sei, preciso pensar. – brinquei. Miley assistia tudo rindo. – Claro que quero, nem precisava perguntar.

– Precisava sim, esse é o jeito correto. – falou, pegando uma das alianças e colocando no meu dedo. Fiz o mesmo com a outra colocando no dedo dela. Miley batia palmas.

– Bom, agora eu tenho uma cunhada. – rimos e Demi me puxou pela cintura colando nossos lábios delicadamente pedindo passagem para sua língua, envolvi os braços no seu pescoço me entregando, o beijo era calmo e sem pressa, ela acariciava minha cintura com os dedos poderia ficar ali pra sempre, o ar foi necessário e paramos o beijo sorrindo uma pra outra.

– Te vejo a noite? – perguntei.

– Passo na sua casa as sete. – respondeu me dando um selinho.

– Tá perfeito, tchau amor. – me despedi e entrei no carro.

– Tchau morena e tchau cunhada. – se despediu de mim e de Miley.

– Até cunhada. – rimos.

**Demi POV**

Acho que meu coração vai sair pela boca a qualquer momento, nunca tinha passado por isso de conhecer sogros e estar em um relacionamento sério com alguém, estava com medo, era diferente pisar em um território desconhecido como num campo de batalha onde você tem que pisar com cuidado pra não atingir uma mina escondida no chão.

– Para com isso Demi, você está viajando não invente obstáculos eles não existem, você é DEMI LOVATO e não precisa ter medo de nada. Eu penso em cada coisa também. – ri de mim mesma, de onde tirei essa história de batalha, minas e medo? Não importa, já passou.

Desci do carro, ativei o alarme e andei até a porta tocando a campanhinha.

**Selena POV**

Estava no meu quarto distraída procurando uma roupa quando ouvi a campanhinha tocar, não poderia ser Demi, ainda era 6 horas e combinamos as 7. Por incrível que pareça ela era pontual.

– Não deve ser. – disse pra mim mesma depois de descer o ultimo degrau, tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava com um roupão. Abri a porta e fechei em seguida. – Oh meu Deus, Demi o que faz aqui? – perguntei encostada na porta fechada. Ela ria do lado de fora.

– Eu vim te pegar, o que mais faria aqui? – ela perguntou como se parecesse óbvio.

– Ainda são 6 horas Demi, você disse que passaria aqui as 7 horas, e você nunca me verá nesse estado. – disse e ela começou a rir.

– Desculpe morena, acho que perdi a noção do tempo e porque você não vai me deixar te ver?

– Porque eu estou de roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça e essa visão não é nada agradável.

– Ah, vamos Selena deixe de frescura, você não deve estar horrível assim, te daria muito trabalho e tempo pra conseguir isso. – ela ainda estava me cantando?

– Tudo bem. – abri uma brecha na porta. – Se você rir vai apanhar, entendido?

– Entendido sargento. – ri enquanto abria porta, mas continuei escondida atrás dela.

– Pode entrar.

– vem aqui morena. – neguei com a cabeça, foi em vão, ela me puxou pelo braço pra perto dela envolveu minha cintura num abraço e roubou um selinho rápido. – Você está mais linda que nunca boba.

Dei uma risada irônica. – Conta outra Demi, eu estou horrível, ainda sem maquiagem. – tapei o rosto com as mãos.

– E é por isso que está linda, sua beleza natural se esconde naquele monte de maquiagem. – disse e eu senti ela beijar meu pescoço. – Até o cheiro é melhor. – me arrepiei inteira.

– Você sempre me faz ficar envergonhada, virou rotina. Porque chegou tão cedo? – nos guiei até o sofá, sentamos

– Acho que estou com medo sei lá, meu estomago está embrulhado e parece que a qualquer momento meu coração vai sair pela boca. – ela disse com uma expressão confusa que me fez rir. – Não é pra rir, eu estou nervosa e você devia fazer seu papel de namorada. – retrucou.

– E qual seria esse meu papel? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Me acalmar, dizer que tudo vai ficar bem e que seu padrasto é um cara muito legal. – eu ri.

– Awn minha bebê, vai ficar tudo bem e quanto ao meu padrasto veremos. – ri segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos colando nossos lábios iniciando um beijo calmo, sua língua invadiu minha boca de uma maneira agressiva e prazerosa ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos foram para minha cintura onde pude sentir um carinho confortável. Parei o beijo com pequenos selinhos sem soltar seu rosto, pude ver ela sorrir de olhos fechados.

– Sabe, sua bebê tá bem calma agora.

– Você é muito boba mesmo. – ri lhe dando um selinho. – Eu vou lá em cima me arrumar, fique a vontade.

– Já estou me sentindo muito bem. – deitou no sofá.

– É muito folgada mesmo, já volto. – subi as escadas correndo pra me arrumar.

– Vai dar tudo certo amor. – tentei tranqüiliza – lá quando paramos em frente a casa de meus pais, a expressão de pânico era visível.

– Estou torcendo pra isso, será que eles vão gostar de mim? – perguntou saindo do carro e abrindo a porta pra mim, a puxei pela jaqueta.

– Claro que vão, é impossível não gostar de você. – disse e ela me puxou pela cintura colando mais nossos corpos.

– Então vamos pro campo de batalha. – eu ri.

– Como assim campo de batalha? – senti ela me erguer do chão e caminhar devagar até a porta enquanto falava.

– É só olhar pra você, controladora e mandona até imagino de quem herdou isso e espero que não seja da sua mãe. – parou em frente a porta.

– Você é muito besta mesmo. – rimos. – Pronta? – perguntei lhe dando um selinho.

– Vamos nessa morena. – ri e abri a porta.

– MÃE, PAI. CHEGAMOS. – entrei em casa mas não havia sinal de vida em nenhum canto. – Onde eles estão? – fui até a sala e pude ver um pequeno bilhete. – Bufei sentando no sofá.

– Está tudo bem princesa? – sorri por ela me chamar de princesa.

– Não vai ter mais jantar, eles tiveram que viajar de ultima hora. Eles pediram desculpas e disseram que a gente pode dormir aqui e que amanhã cedo estão de volta e em vez de um jantar farão um churrasco. Vou ligar pra eles. – peguei o telefone e disquei o número.

**Telefone MODE ON**

– _Alô_. – era minha mãe.

– Oi mãe, sou eu Selena. – minha voz estava cansada. Demi percebendo encostou no sofá me aconchegando em seus braços. Comecei a mexer no zíper da sua jaqueta. .

– _Selly meu amor, espero que tenha entendido seu pai e eu, aconteceu tudo rápido e seu celular estava desligado então não deu pra avisar. Nos perdoe por isso._ – ela dizia e parecia sincera.

– Tudo bem mamãe, eu fique triste, mas entendo vocês e perdôo. Que horas vocês chegam amanhã? – Demi mexia no meu cabelo.

– _Por volta das 6 da manhã, vocês vão dormir ai?_

– Vou perguntar pra Demi. – olhei pra ela. – Ela perguntou se vamos dormir aqui? – ela ia negar, mas não deixei. – Sim, nós vamos. – ela riu.

– _Diga pra Demi se comportar e fale pra ela chamar a família dela também, Brian quer conhecer eles._ – fiquei sem fala, nem eu mesma os conheço e meu pai já quer? Mas não vejo problema nisso.

– _Okay, eu falo. Manda outro pra ele, também amo vocês tchau._ – me despedi e desliguei.

– Tudo bem agora? – perguntou.

– Sim, e tenho más notícias pra você. – mordi o lábio inferior.

– Se for pelo "Diga pra Demi se comportar" eu já ouvi o recado. – rimos.

– Quem dera fosse isso, meus pais disseram que é pra você chamar a sua família para o churrasco de amanhã. – falei rápido demais com os olhos fechados.

– Que horas mando eles virem? – disse pegando o celular no bolso.

– Não precisa ligar agora amor, já está tarde. Você está com fome?

– E como, aquele nervosismo todo deixou um buraco no meu estomago. – gargalhei.

– Então porque você não vai trocar de roupa enquanto eu preparo algo pra comermos. – levantei a puxando pela mão, íamos em direção a escada.

– Espera. – parou, colocando as mãos na minha cintura. – Eu ouvi direito? Você cozinha? – cruzei as mãos no seu pescoço.

– Claro e sem querer me achar, sou perfeita na cozinha. – pisquei pra ela a fazendo rir.

– Uau, por essa eu não esperava, o que mais você sabe fazer e esqueceu de me contar?

– Muuuuita coisa, você nem imagina. – dei um sorriso malicioso e fui andado de costa pra cozinha. – Vai se trocar. – entrei na cozinha.

**Demi POV**

– Se controla Demi, não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, ela não é como as outras. Embora esse lado malicioso dela só esteja aparecendo ago... Não Demi, tira essa idéia da cabeça. – falava sozinha abrindo o porta – mala do carro e pegando meu pijama, sempre tinha em caso de emergências.

Entrei novamente na casa e subi direto pro banheiro pra me trocar. Terminei e desci em seguida. Precisava ver Selena cozinhando, essa garota tem muitos segredos. Estava entrando na cozinha, mas congelei ao ver a figura na minha frente com uma camisola roxa clara ligeiramente curta deixando as pernas perfeitas a mostra, balancei a cabeça na tentativa de espantar os pensamentos maliciosos que se formavam em minha mente. Ela estava distraída cortando alguma coisa no balcão ainda não tinha me visto, eu tinha que sentir aquele corpo quase nu, caminhei devagar chegando perto dela segurei a mão que tinha a faca não era louca de assusta – lá sabendo a arma que tinha na mão, agarrei sua cintura com força dando um beijo no seu pescoço, ouvi ela gemer com o aperto de nossos corpos e arrepiar

– Nossa, não sabia que você tinha essa pegada. – disse enquanto mordia seu ombro de leve.

– Eu tenho várias, se quiser te mostro algumas. – riu.

– Quem sabe uma outra hora. – piscou pra mim. – Gosta de estrogonofe de frango? – perguntou voltando a cortar o que parecia cebola.

– Se eu gosto? É meu prato favorito. – comecei a beijar seu pescoço bem devagar explorando cada centímetro dele, ouvi ela gemer baixinho e inclinar o pescoço pro lado. Mordi sua orelha e ela se arrepiou com a minha respiração. – Você fica tão sexy com essa camisola e cozinhando. – sussurrei.

– E essa visão não é perturbadora demais pra você? – perguntou se virando pra mim.

– Você não faz idéia do quanto, mas não consigo fazer nada com você sem sua vontade. – ela riu.

– Já disse o quanto você é fofa? – me deu um selinho.

– Disse, só que eu não acho. – me soltei dela e sentei num banco perto do balcão.

– Eu acho. – disse e se virou voltando a cozinhar.

Selena terminou o estrogonofe nos serviu e comemos. Estávamos na sala vendo TV já eram nove da noite, estava encostada no sofá e Selena sentou no meio das minhas pernas e encostou em mim, a abracei pela cintura, aconchegando – a nos meu braços.

– Amor.. – Selena me chamou.

– Fala morena.

– Quando você assumiu nosso namoro e disse que estava feliz comigo, era verdade? – perguntou, olhando pra cima pra me encarar.

– Era verdade não. – ela se sentou me encarando.

– Não? Porque mentiu então? – ela estava séria. A puxei de volta para os meu braços. Ela tentou sair mas eu não deixei.

– Eu sou a lerda depois né. – ri – Eu não estava feliz, ainda to e muito. – disse dando beijos na sua bochecha, ela começou a rir.

– Isso não teve graça tá. – cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

– Teve sim. – gargalhei. – E você fica mais linda brava e com esse biquinho. – segurei seu rosto pelas bochechas fazendo ela olhar pra mim e dei um selinho no bico dela. Ela riu.

– Nunca imaginei que você seria tão clichê. – riu.

– Eu também não, mas com você é natural. – disse e ela sorriu. Uma noticia nos chamou a atenção na TV.

_**Hoje a ex e a atual da Disney Demi Lovato e Selena gomez foram fotografadas enquanto saiam de mãos dadas do shopping, os rumores que elas estariam namorando vem rolando a um mês porém sempre que eram questionadas sobre elas negavam, elas foram vistas pela primeira vez saindo juntas da festa do PCA, Fontes disseram que elas se conheceram aquela noite e Demi a levou pra casa, desde então as duas andam se encontrando pra jantar, café da manha, almoço e sempre de mãos dadas e em algumas ocasiões trocando beijos. Todos sabemos que Demi nunca foi fã de relacionamentos sérios, mas parece que a princesinha Selena Gomez conseguiu laçar o coração da jovem, após serem questionadas pelos fotógrafos Demi confirmou o relacionamento, veja o vídeo em que ela confirma. – passa o vídeo – então é isso pessoal, pra você que achava ter chances com algumas delas perca a esperança. Até a próxima.**_

– Nossa, uma matéria desse tamanho só sobre a gente. – Selena estava de boca aberta.

– Isso é normal. – falei bocejando.

– Você já esta com sono, vamos dormir. – Selena desligou a TV levantou e me puxou pela mão.

– Que horas vamos acordar amanhã? – perguntei enquanto subíamos as escadas de mãos dadas.

– Pelo jeito alguém aqui não é fã das manhãs. – Selena riu e eu cocei a cabeça fazendo uma careta.

– É que eu nunca durmo no horário sabe. – entramos no quarto de hospedes.

– Sei, e a partir de hoje iremos mudar esses hábitos feios. Você agora é comprometida e não tem que sair toda noite. – ela dizia enquanto arrumava a cama.

– E quem disse que eu quero? Minhas noites e dias serão dedicados a minha namorada e a minha carreira. - ela riu.

– Vem deitar. – ela mandou e eu deitei em cobrindo.

– Vai dormir comigo? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Claro. - sorriu e eu me animei. – Que não. – completou a frase e nós rimos. – Boa noite meu amor, dorme bem. – se sentou na beira da cama e me deu um beijo calmo.

– Boa noite princesa, dorme bem também e se aparecer algum bicho embaixo da sua cama vem aqui que eu te protejo. – rimos.

– Tá bom. – me deu um selinho e saiu.

Eu ainda demorei um pouco pra dormir, a imagem dela naquela camisola estava me atormentando. Fiquei mexendo no celular até dormi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selena POV**

– Selly, Selena. – alguém me chamava e parecia estar tão longe, mas quando fui sacudida acordei assustada. – Selena, acorda filha.

– Ai mãe, você me assustou. – sentei na cama esfregando o olho. – Que horas chegaram? – bocejei.

– Tem uns vinte minutos, Demi esta no quarto de hospedes? – perguntou da porta.

– Sim. – estava quase dormindo de novo.

– Pode voltar a dormir meu amor, só vim avisar que chegamos. – ela disse saindo.

– MÃE.. – chamei e ela voltou.

– Pode ir deitar com ela. – olhei confusa e ela riu. – Eu sei que você vai me pedir isso e não tem problema.

– Parece que a senhora e a Miley tem poderes pra adivinhar o que eu to pensando, mesmo assim, obrigada. – ela saiu rindo.

Peguei meu travesseiro e fui em direção ao quarto de hospedes. Quando adentrei o ambiente me deparei com a cena mais fofa que já vi. Minha namorada toda esparramada na cama grande. Sentei na beirada da cama e aproximei meu rosto do dela dando beijos na sua bochecha.

– Bom dia amor. – disse e ela sorriu.

– Bom dia morena, que horas são? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechado.

– Seis horas, mas eu não vim te acordar. Quer companhia pra dor... – nem terminei a frase e ela me agarrou pela cintura me deitando do seu lado, gargalhei.

– Você ainda ia me fazer aquela pergunta? – me abraçou de conchinha.

– Talvez você não quisesse. – ela escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos. – Acho que me enganei. – rimos.

– Enganou mesmo, seus pais já chegaram?

– Aham, vamos dormir agora que eu ainda to com sono. – disse bocejando.

– Só vou ligar pra minha mãe, tudo bem? – resmunguei algo e dormi.

**Demi POV**

Tinha ligado pra minha mãe avisando sobre o churrasco e meu namoro com Selena, eles ficaram muito feliz e viriam, enquanto falava com minha mãe Selena virou pra mim escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço, na hora eu sorri. Quando terminei de falar com a minha mãe não consegui voltar a dormir e fiquei olhando minha morena dormir, e acho que fiquei tempo demais porque ela estava acordando.

– Bom dia morena. – ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

– Bom dia amor, acordou faz tempo? – perguntou deitando de bruços.

– Na verdade eu nem dormi, fiquei te olhando. – sorri. – Dormiu bem? – acariciei seu rosto com a costa da mão.

– Nunca tinha dormido tão bem na vida. Ligou pra sua família? Eles vão vim?

– Liguei e sim eles vão vim. – deitei ela de costa na cama e deitei por cima dela apoiando na cama. – O que nós vamos fazer o dia todo? – dei um selinho nela.

– Você eu não sei, mas eu vou levantar agora pra me arrumar. – me jogou pro lado e nós rimos.

– Então eu acho que vou pra casa. – ela parou na porta e me olhou.

– Porque?

– Porque eu preciso fazer minha higiene matinal né. Você não acha que vou conhecer seus pais de pijama né?

– Eu tinha isso em mente, mas pensando por esse lado é melhor mesmo. – gargalhamos e eu me levantei.

– Me acompanha até o carro?

– Será um prazer. – pegou na minha mão e saiu me puxando pelo corredor e escadas, quando passamos pela cozinha uma voz grossa preencheu o lugar e um frio me subiu pela espinha.

– Bom dia princesinha. – Selena voltou e correu em direção ao pai dela. Encostei na parede apenas observando.

– BOM DIA PAIZINHO LINDO, não sabia que já tinha acordado achei que ia dormir mais.

– Eu também achei, mais o sono fugiu de mim. – rimos. – Vejamos quem nos temos aqui. –olhou pra mim e eu sorri de canto.

– Oh pai, essa é a Demi e amor, esse é o meu pai Brian. – me aproximei cumprimentando ele, o olhar dele era intimidador.

– Prazer te conhecer senhor Gomez, Selena fala maravilhas do senhor. – sorri fraco e ele me puxou pra um abraço que me assustou.

– Que isso, aposto também que ela te colocou muito medo em relação a mim certo? – assenti olhando pra Selena que ria a toa. – Não é de mim que você tem que ter medo, é da Mandy mandona. – cochichou

– Eu ouvi isso Brian. – comentou a mãe de Selena dando um beijo na bochecha da filha e vindo até mim me dando um abraço. – E ele é exagerado querida, não confie nele. – rimos. – Como dormiu? Espero que tenha se sentido em casa.

– Dormi muito bem senhora Gomez, obrigada. – sorri pra Selena.

– Oh, nada de senhora ou Gomez. Prefiro que me chame apenas de Mandy.

– Tudo bem Mandy. – rimos.

– Vamos tomar café então? – disse se sentando. – Sua família vai vim pro almoço Demi?

– Eles vem sim e eu também. – parei e pensei no que havia dito. – Ok, isso sal estranho. – todos riram.

– Ai amor, vem vamos tomar café. – me puxou pela mão até a mesa onde sentamos e tomamos café.

Depois de comer e conversar muito com os pais de Selena ela me levou até o carro e eu fui pra minha casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Depois passaria na casa de meus pais pra ir com eles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi POV**

Daqui três contados dias eu estaria saindo em turnê, seriam longos três meses longe de Selena, ainda não havia falado com ela, na verdade faziam duas semanas que só nos falávamos por telefone. No dia do churrasco na casa dos pais dela foi perfeito, nossos pais se deram muito bem e pareciam que já se conheciam a anos. Passamos a tarde na piscina e confesso que foi muito bom, principalmente porque Selena estava de biquíni, e o corpo dela é mais lindo do que eu imaginei. Dois meses, dois contados meses que estávamos namorando e nunca rolou mais nada além de beijos, não queria pressionar ela, mas é difícil você ficar todo esse tempo sem sexo quando você fazia praticamente toda semana. Não vou fazer pressão quanto a isso, no dia que ela estiver preparada vai acontecer.

**Celular MODE ON**

– Hey morena!

– _Oi amor, tudo bem?_

– Poderia ta melhor, mas ta tudo bem. To ligando pra saber se você ta livre hoje a noite e nos próximos três dias?

– _Pra isso eu teria que ver com meu agente, hoje eu to livre sim e já ia te chamar pra ir lá em casa assistir uns filmes sabe matar a saudade._

– Eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa só que aqui em casa. – rimos. – Mas pode ser na sua, que horas você sai daí? Quer que eu te busque?

– _Vamos fazer assim, você arruma tudo ai na sua casa e quando sair daqui vou direto pra i, tudo bem?_

– Perfeito, te espero então morena.

– _Ta amor, beijo._

**Celular MODE OFF**

– Hanna precisamos ir no mercado, Selena vai vim a noite aqui e a geladeira ta vazia. – disse a minha amiga sentada no sofá vendo TV.

– E porque eu tenho que ir com você?

– Porque se eu for sozinha as únicas coisas que vou comprar vai ser coca, doritos e bebida alcoólica e essas coisas não são legais pra receber uma namorada. – respondi como se fosse obvio.

– As vezes eu acho que você nunca vai crescer Dems. – rimos.

– Então isso é bom. Vai me ajudar ou não?

– Claro né, vamos lá.

**Selena POV**

– Vamos sair hoje Selly? Sabe, todo o elenco, comer uma pizza. – as gravações tinham terminado e eu estava indo pro meu camarim trocar de roupa.

– Hoje não vai dar Dav, já combinei de ir na casa da Demi quando sair daqui.

– Poxa Selly, agora você só fica com a Demi, toda vez que te chamo pra ir em algum lugar você nunca pode porque vai encontra com a Demi ou porque já marcou algo com ela. – pode parecer loucura, mas acho que ele ta com ciúmes.

– Olha Dav, me desculpa, mas ela é minha namorada e tem duas semanas que a gente não se vê e eu vejo vocês todos os dias, então nada mais justo do que eu ir ficar com ela, e eu não me importo nem um pouco em passar o dia inteiro na companhia dela. – eu tive que ser um pouco grossa, afinal é da minha vida particular que estamos falando.

– Tudo bem Selly, desculpa. Nós vamos sair amanhã, chama a Demi pra vir também.

– Eu vou ver com ela. – entrei no camarim em busca das minhas roupas. Não vejo a hora de encontrar com a Demi, ela me faz tanta falta. Essas duas semanas foram tão longas ela ficava praticamente o dia inteiro no estúdio gravando seu terceiro cd e eu tinha que ficar no set gravando a segunda temporada de wizards. Sempre que ela podia me ligava pra saber se estava tudo bem, eu não sabia com o que ela se preocupava mais era fofo.

Nesse instante meu coração sairia pela boca de tão rápido que ta batendo, Demi tem esses efeitos sobre mim, depois de duas semanas vou poder me jogar nos braços dela e aproveitar cada momento. Andei calmamente até a porta tocando a campanhinha em seguida.

– UAU! Tava de plantão na porta? – rimos.

– Não, é que eu meio que senti sua presença. – ela envolveu os braços na minha cintura me dando um selinho demorado. – Acho melhor a gente entra porque parece que os ratos te seguiram. – olhei em volta e tinha dois paparazzi tirando fotos.

– Isso é o que acontece quando você começa a namorar a estrela pop do momento Demi Lovato.

– Não vem com essa não porque você ta mais famosa que eu. – entramos na casa e ela ainda mantinha os braços envolta da minha cintura, cruzei as mãos no seu pescoço puxando seu rosto pra perto do meu. – Senti sua falta morena. – ela sussurrou antes de colar nossos lábios iniciando um beijo calmo cheio de amor e saudade de ambas as partes. Começamos a andar rumo ao sofá, quando chegamos perto empurrei ela que caiu rindo, sentei na sua barriga com as pernas envolta da sua cintura apoiando no sofá me inclinei devagar mordendo seu lábio inferior retomando o beijo, senti suas mãos apertarem firme minhas coxas expostas pelo micro vestido que usava. Eu sabia que ela queria isso faz tempo, mas não era hoje que iria acontecer, ainda não me sinto totalmente segura pra dar esse passo, uma mão segurou firme nos meus cabelos e um gemido involuntário escapou de meus lábios, Demi separou o beijo e pude ver ela sorrindo de olhos fechados.

– Melhor a gente ir mais devagar não acha?

– Acho, desculpe por isso é que eu senti muito a sua falta. – não podia me ver agora, mas a quentura no meu rosto não negava que eu tinha ficado com vergonha.

– Já disse o quanto você fica mais linda com vergonha? – rimos. – Porque você não vai lá no meu quarto toma um banho enquanto eu pego algo pra gente comer e coloco o filme?

– Você é a melhor namorada que alguém pode ter. – segurei seu rosto lhe dando um selinho e fui tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Sei que as vezes eu exagero com ela, provoco até o ultimo instante e paro. Ela tenta fingir que esta tudo bem só pra me agradar, mas eu vejo a decepção nos seus olhos.

– Morena ai tem toalha? – ela perguntou da porta do banheiro.

– Tem sim amor, já to saindo.

– Ta, vou te esperar na sala.

Quando Demi saiu do quarto eu sai do banheiro secando o cabelo e ouvi a campanhinha tocar. Terminei de me arrumar e desci pra ver quem era, quando estava descendo as escadas não tive uma visão clara de quem poderia ser porque Demi estava na minha frente, faltando três degraus pro fim da escada ela chegou perto de Demi perigosamente como se fosse beijar, mas Demi se afastou.

– Avril vai embora, eu já disse pra você que eu tenho namorada e que a gente só foi uma noite e não ia mais rolar. – não acredito que a minha namorada saiu com a Avril Lavigne e a mesma estava na porta de sua casa tentando beija – lá.

– Ta tudo bem aqui amor? – perguntei me aproximando e Demi me abraçou de lado pela cintura.

– Ta sim morena, é só a Avril mais ela já tava de saída né?

– Oh! Sim, claro. Boa noite. – ela saiu e Demi fechou a porta.

– Acho que alguém andou colecionando corações por ai. – falei ironicamente indo pra cozinha.

– Eu não andei fazendo nada, essa maluca que num larga do meu pé. – sentei num banquinho.

– Deve ser porque ela quer repetir a dose. – ironia era meu ponto forte.

– Vamos mudar de assunto tá. Como foi seu dia hoje? – perguntou sentando do meu lado tomando água de uma garrafinha.

– A mesma coisa de sempre, gravação do cd, gravação da série. Só o comportamento do David que foi meio estranho mais já ta resolvido. E o seu? – tomei a garrafa da mão dela, bebendo um gole.

– Como assim o David estranho? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – E eu não fiz nada demais, só fui no mercado comprar umas coisas com a Hanna agora a tarde e cedo fui pro estúdio acertar algumas coisas da turnê.

– Como assim turnê? Quando isso?

– Daqui três dias, uma turnê pelo mundo de três meses.

– E porque você só ta me falando isso agora? Se você tivesse falado antes eu teria dado um jeito da gente ficar mais tempo junta.

– Vamos aproveitar agora. – ela se levantou parando na minha frente ficando no meio das minhas pernas colocando as mãos na minha cintura. – Vamos lá pra sala, deitar naquele colchão cheio de almofadas e namora muito. No bom sentido claro. – ergueu as mãos pro alto e nós rimos.

– O que tem pra comer? To morrendo de fome e só comi uma maça hoje. – envolvi os braços no seu pescoço colando nossas testas.

– Primeiro saudades depois comida. – e selou nossos lábios.

– Eu vou ter mesmo que ficar longe de você durante três meses? – perguntei acariciando seu braço na minha cintura.

– Se você vim comigo não. – olhei confusa. – Eu sei que não dá, mas os primeiros shows serão pelo estados unidos, então quem sabe eu não mande um carro ou um jatinho te buscar pra gente mata a saudade. Depois que eu sair do país que vai ficar complicado.

– E você acha que ela vai durar três meses mesmo?

– Provavelmente ela pode se estender. – arregalei os olhos. – Mas eu não vou deixar. – disse rindo. – Agora eu tenho motivos pra voltar o mais rápido possível.

– Como você pode ser tão fofa e carinhosa? – segurei seu rosto dando beijinhos por ele todo. – Acho que vou pedir uma folga pro meu diretor no dia que você for viajar pra gente se curti muito.

– Gostei dessa idéia, isso me deu uma vontade de visitar minha antiga casa de campo. Já que é domingo a gente podia ficar o dia inteiro lá.

– Porque você tem tantas casas se nem para nessa? – perguntei quando levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Eu não sei, ela é só pra ocasiões especiais. Tipo um domingo com a minha namorada. – rimos.

– Tudo bem, que hora nós vamos?

– Sábado a noite. Eu dirijo okay. – rimos.

– O que vamos fazer agora? – eram apenas cinco horas da tarde.

– Eu tenho um presente pra você, mas não sei se você vai gostar.

– O que é? Amo presentes. – sorri divertida.

– Ele ainda não chegou, e já era pra ter chegado o cara me disse que trazia o mais rápido possível. – ela pegou o celular e ligou pra alguém.

– Então? – perguntei esperançosa.

– Vai atender a porta. – arqueei a sobrancelha. – Vai lá morena. – me deu um selinho.

Levantei e quando estava quase chegando a campanhinha tocou olhei pra Demi que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. Abri a porta e tinha um cara parado com uma caixa na mão, tipo aquelas que transportam animais.

– Senhorita. – olhou num papel. – Selena Gomez.

– Sim, sou eu.

– Pra senhorita. – me estendeu a caixa e eu peguei. – pode assinar aqui? – me deu uma caneta e eu assinei fechando a porta.

– Oh Meu Deus. – olhei dentro da caixa e havia um lindo cachorro preto dormindo. – Esse é o presente mais fofo que eu já ganhei. – disse a Demi que estava sentada no braço do sofá me observando sorridente. – Obrigada meu amor. – parei na sua frente lhe dando um beijo demorado.

– Tudo é pouco pra minha princesa. – sorri apaixonada. Coloquei a caixa no chão me ajoelhando de frente abrindo pra que o cachorro pudesse sair. Chamei ele batendo palmas e ele saiu de dentro correndo pro meu lado todo elétrico, aquela calma entro da caixa era pura enganação ele corria por todos os lados da casa como louco e cheirava cada cômodo. Eu e Demi começamos a rir e ela me puxou pra ela me fazendo sentar na sua perna. – Qual vai ser o nome dele?

– Não sei. – bati palma e o cachorro parou me encarando. – Acho que, BAYLOR! – gritei e ele correu pro nosso lado se enroscando entre nossas pernas. – É, Baylor. – rimos.

– Belo nome, só não é tão belo quanto o da dona. – lhe dei um selinho.

– Será que já alimentaram ele? Era por isso que você saia pra atender e fazer ligações estranhas longe de mim? Como no shopping?

– Claro, eu precisava saber se estavam cuidando bem dele, quando pensei em te dar ele era muito novinho e tinha que ficar com a mãe, então hoje eu mandei trazerem aqui.

– Ele é lindo, e você também. – juntei nossos lábios num beijo calmo, quente e cheio de desejo. Envolvi os braços no seu pescoço beijando apaixonadamente, ela pousou uma mão na minha coxa acariciando com o polegar, parei o beijo com alguns selinhos.

– Vamos ver outro filme, ainda tem uns oito. – rimos. Demi deito no colchão que ela havia colocado no chão da sala e eu deitei em cima dela entre suas pernas quando a mesma me aconchegou nos seus braços. Baylor deitou do nosso lado e eu dei play no DVD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demi POV**

– Ta afim de pegar um cineminha essa noite? – perguntei pra minha passageira enquanto abria a porta e lhe estendia a mão.

– Eu tava pensando que a gente podia sair com o elenco hoje, eles reclamaram que desde que comecei a namorar nunca mais sai com eles. – encostei no carro cruzando os braços fazendo cara feia. – Aaaaah amor, não faz isso. – segurou meu rosto me dando um selinho demorado. – Por favor, vai ser divertido.

– Quando você fala eles, você quer falar David na verdade não é? – eu não estava brava, só estava brincando com ela.

– Okay, você venceu. Ontem eu disse que ele tava estranho, parecia que tava com ciúmes sei lá. Eu falei que ia ver com você, mas se não quiser eu entendo. – fez cara triste.

– Não é que eu não queira, você sabe que eu te acompanharia em qualquer lugar, mas eu quero minha namorada só pra mim esses dois dias. Mas se isso te faz feliz, vamos, também quero ver qual é a do David. – envolvi os braços na sua cintura lhe dando um beijo na bochecha fazendo ela rir.

– Vamos pro cinema mesmo, você é muito encrenqueira e vai provocar ele sempre que tiver chance, embora, eu não ache que ele tem segundas intenções. – caminhávamos de mãos dadas no estacionamento do estúdio da Disney, havia alguns paparazzi nos seguindo e tirando fotos, se quiséssemos ter um pouco de paz tínhamos que ignorar e assim fizemos.

– Tudo bem, você que sabe. Mas se ele exigir algo de você de novo é pra me falar que eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele, certo?

– Tudo bem. – paramos em frente a porta do set. – Quer assistir a gravação? – envolveu os braços no meu pescoço fazendo uma cara de cachorro pidão.

– Não sei, talvez, quem sabe. – rimos. – Só vou ficar porque adoro a Alex Russo.

– Só a Alex?

– Selena! Anda logo menina você já ta atrasada. – Jennifer nos interrompeu puzando Selena pela mão, comecei a rir seguindo elas. – Oi Demi! Como vai?

– Vou bem e você? – sorriu em resposta. – Vou falar com o seu diretor enquanto você se arruma morena. – dei um selinho nela e sai. Eu ia mesmo falar com o diretor, mas iria aproveitar pra me encontrar com David, claro. Como assim ele com ciúmes da minha namorada comigo? Nem eu mesma tenho tanto ciúmes dela, isso é um absurdo. Encontrei com o diretor e fiquei conversando até que avistei David que quando me viu me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

– Não acredito, deve ser brincadeira. David Henrie gosta da minha namorada e o pior é que nem disfarça. – falei num sussurro pra mim mesma.

– Quem gosta da Selena? – opa, acho que não foi tão baixo.

– Os fãs Jake, esses tempos um pediu ela em casamento. – rimos.

– Eu vi o vídeo. Você não fica com ciúmes? Tipo, você tava do lado e só riu.

– Eu acho engraçado, me divirto muito com eles.

– Se diverte com quem? – perguntou a voz atrás de mim. Me virei roubando um selinho.

– Com os nossos fãs te pedindo em casamento.

– Eu também, eles são uns fofos.

Ficamos ali mais um tempo jogando conversa fora, abracei Selena por trás apoiando o queixo no seu pescoço e sempre que pegava David olhando pra gente dava um beijo no pescoço dela, ela arrepiava e inclinava o pescoço, mas ela percebeu minha tentativa de provocar e me vetou. Logo o diretor chamou Selena pra começar a gravar e não sei porque Jennifer apressou tanto ela.

**Selena POV**

– Por favor pessoal, nos deixem passar. – Demi pedia enquanto tentávamos passar por alguns paparazzi que estavam no estacionamento do cinema. – Só queremos assistir um filme, nos deixem em paz! – ela estava perdendo a paciência e era aquilo que eles queriam, "matéria".

– Não devíamos ter vindo sem segurança amor. – sussurrei segurando sua mão escondendo o rosto no seu ombro.

– Isso nunca aconteceu antes, sempre sai e normalmente eram só dois ou três, não esse monte. – falou irritada ao adentrarmos o cinema indo em direção a bilheteria.

– Antes era só você, agora sou eu e você, com um peso a mais por estarmos namorando. Esquece ele e vamos ver o filme. – dei um selinho rápido e esperei ela comprar os ingressos depois compramos algumas besteiras pra comer e fomos pra sala.

– Como você pode não ter medo? – perguntei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos =, senti um aperto envolta dos meus ombros.

– Porque aquilo é tudo mentira morena. – ela ria da minha cara de pavor e medo.

– Isso não tem graça. – dei um tapa no braço dela e ela fez uma careta passando a mão no lugar do impacto. – Isso sim tem graça. – gargalhei.

– Uau, você sabe mesmo incorporar Alex Russo.- rimos.

– E quem disse que eu estou no personagem, essa sou eu mesma. – dei de ombros caminhando até a saída.

– Eu sei que não, só tava brincando. – passou na minha frente abrindo a porta. – Snhorita Lovato. – sorri saindo pra fora dando de cara com mais paparazzi que antes, Demi parou do meu lado sorrindo entrelaçando nossos dedos. Adentrei a multidão de homens com câmeras puxando Demi pela mão, joguei o cabelo nos olhos olhando pro chão. Senti um par de braços envolvendo minha cintura por trás quando paramos perto do carro, Demi me virou juntando nossos corpos e colando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo pedindo passagem pra sua língua, hesitei no começo, mas vi que não ia adiantar, cedi cruzando as mãos no seu pescoço beijando. Podia ouvir os flashes direcionado pra nós, ao fundo pude ouvir um "UAU", Demi parou o beijo com selinhos, ela também deve ter ouvido pois ria divertida.

– Você enlouqueceu? – abriu a porta do carro me guiando pela mão pra dentro.

– Claro que não, só fiquei com vontade do seu beijo. – sorriu sentando no banco do motorista.

– E amanhã seremos capas de todas as revistas. – ri divertida segurando seu rosto lhe dando um selinho.

– Já íamos ser mesmo, então que seja com estilo. – deu partida no carro buzinando para que os paparazzi saíssem da frente. – O que pode acontecer se eu atropelar um desse? – me olhou divertida e eu lhe lancei um olhar de "nem pense em uma coisa dessa" – Só to brincando ta. – riu.

– É bom mesmo, porque além de ser presa ia levar uns tapas de mim.

– Você teria coragem de bater em mim? – fez cara de pavor.

– Nem preciso pensar. – rimos.

– Tudo bem. Não vou atropelar ninguém. – entrelaçou nossos dedos dando um beijo na minha mão, pousou nossas mãos na minha coxa. – Você ta linda hoje. – sorriu e eu retribui.

– Obrigada, você também. – me inclinei um pouco pra dar um beijo na bochecha dela e quando tentei levantar o cinto me fez sentar. – Demi começou a rir seguida por mim.

– Acho melhor você tirar o cinto né. – disse entre o riso.

– Também. – destravei o cinto, apoiando uma mão na sua perna e a outra no encosto do banco me inclinando na direção da sua bochecha depositando um beijo. Ela virou o rosto e roubou um selinho atrás do outro, comecei a rir. Ela olhava pra estrada e me dava um selinho. – Amor, é melhor você se concentrar. – falei entre os beijos.

– Eu posso fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas é melhor parar porque se não eu vou querer te agarrar. – rimos e eu deitei no ombro dela, ela passou o braço por trás de mim deixando a mão no meu quadril.

– Ta cansada? – perguntou começando um carinho na minha cintura.

– Um pouco e você?

– Não, acho que to elétrica hoje. – rimos. – Mas se você quiser pode dormir. – deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

– Acho que vou mesmo, quando chegar me acorda? – deitei no seu colo e ela emaranhou a mão no meu cabelo desfazendo o coque começando um carinho confortável.

**Demi POV.**

Selena era a melhor namorada que eu podia pedir pra Deus, carinhosa, atenciosa, romântica, inteligente, sexy, linda e provocadora. Ela era adorável dormindo, parecia um anjo, fiquei com dó de acordar ela então peguei ela no colo e levei pro meu quarto. Deitei ela na cama e foi então que me toquei que teria de acorda – lá pra ela se trocar.

– Pequena, acorda. – chamei acariciando seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos me encarando meio confusa. – Você precisa trocar de roupa. – sorri.

– Hmm.. – esfregou os olhos se esticando, não disse que era adorável. – Onde a gente tá? – perguntou se espalhando na cama.

– Bem, no meu quarto, exatamente na minha cama. – sorri e ela retribuiu.

– E como eu cheguei aqui? – arregalou os olhos.

– Eu te trouxe. – me gabei. – Vai, levanta e se troca. Vou na cozinha pegar água, quer alguma coisa? – perguntei da porta.

– Não amor, obrigada. – riu.

Fui até a cozinha e tomei minha água, quando voltei pro quarto quase tive um infarto do coração, Selena tava deitada na minha cama com uma camisola azul bebe curtíssima e abraçada com o meu travesseiro. Respirei fundo soltando o ar com força acabando por chamar sua atenção.

– Hey, não vai deitar?

– Vou. – caminhei até a cama me deitando do seu lado, ela encostou em mim e eu passei os braços envolta dela a aconchegando. – Porque você tem que ser tão sexy? – sussurrei dando um beijo na sua cabeça e ela riu.

– Oh! Me desculpe por isso, não é minha intenção. – estava segurando o riso.

– Pode rir da desgraça alheia. – fiz bico. Ela estava me provocando demais.

– Vou começar a usar calça pra dormir a partir de agora então. – segurou meu rosto depositando um beijo nos meus lábios.

– Não, é pra continuar do jeito que tá. – fechei os olhos sentindo outro beijo.

– Ta bom, boa noite amor. Até amanhã. – se aconchegou nos meus braços.

– Boa noite morena. – bocejei. – Dorme bem, até.


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena POV**

– Ela não vai na premiação e ficou muito brava por ter que desmarcar nosso fim de semana, mas também, o papai não tem culpa se nós não avisamos.

– É, da próxima já sabem. Mas porque ela não vai? – perguntou minha mãe enquanto nos sentávamos em uma mesa da Starbucks.

– Porque ela revoltou e disse que se não poderia passar o fim de semana comigo também não iria pra porcaria de premiação. – tentei imitar Demi falando brava ao telefone e minha mãe riu horrores, acompanhada por mim.

– Ela é bem decidida no que quer, e parece que foi isso que te conquistou. Olha esse olhar de apaixonada e esse sorriso bobo no rosto. – apertou minha bochecha.

– Nem é pra tanto mãe, ela é incrível mesmo me trata como uma princesa e faz de tudo pra me agradar, com ela é uma surpresa todo dia. – terminei com um suspiro.

– Baylor é uma prova, como vai o namoro de vocês? Digo, no meio artístico.

– O nosso namoro ta ótimo, melhor impossível. – sorri largo. – Quanto a mídia, eles querem fofocas, os fãs são incríveis e super apóiam nossa relação de cem um fala mal.

– Isso é ótimo pequena. Falando em fãs, ouvi uns rumores de que Demi vai sair em turnê por três meses. – o sorriso que havia em meus lábios se desfez por completo ao lembrar do fato triste. – Acho que sim, sua cara não é das melhores agora. – segurou minha mão em cima da mesa. – Não fica triste princesinha, imagina que logo ela vai ta aqui e pensa que não será somente ela saindo em turnê daqui uns anos.

– Eu sei mãe, é que eu já acostumei com a presença dela todos os dias, principalmente na hora de acordar. – dei um suspiro cansado.

– Vocês vão se acostumar. – levantou me puxando pela mão. – Agora melhora essa cara porque você tem uma premiação pra ir e tem que arrasar.

– Tudo bem, mas nem queria ir sem a Demi. – fiz bico e recebi um olhar apreensivo da mulher a minha frente. – Okay, já to bem. – rimos.

– OH MEU DEUS! É ELA GENTE, É A SELENA GOMEZ. – uma menina começou a gritar e pular na minha frente e eu comecei a rir olhando assustada. – ME DA UM AUTÓGRAFO SELENA, EU TE AMO TANTO. – ela começou a chorar e eu a abracei.

– Claro, onde quer que eu assine?

– Aqui. – me entregou uma revista que tinha eu e Demi na capa se beijando, senti meu rosto queimar.

– Bela revista. – sorri lhe devolvendo o caderno. Quando olhei em volta percebi o caos, enquanto autografava uma pequena revista uma aglomeração de pessoas se formou ao meu redor e já haviam dois seguranças no local. Eu e minha mãe começamos a rir do fato quando entramos no carro, era estranho ver todas aquelas pessoas chamando por você e gritando enlouquecidos, mas era gratificante e eu amava aquilo tudo.

**Demi POV**

Depois de descobrir que meu fim de semana havia sido atropelado por premiação e show eu fiquei super brava, mas entendia que meu pai fez isso sem conhecimento sobre o fim de semana planejado. Eu tinha que fazer um show que Selena não sabia e depois ir pra premiação que se minha memória não falha era o KCA. Selena estaria presente, mas, não sabia que eu iria porque eu disse que não iria. Então resumindo, ia fazer surpresa.

– DEMI! – recebi um tapa na cabeça. - Nossa, como você viaja. – ás vezes Dallas pode ser a pessoa mais sutil do mundo.

– Sua delicadeza me mata sabia? – arqueei a sobrancelha. – O que você quer? – voltei a atenção pra revista.

– Agora eu sei porque tava viajando. – sorri ao ver uma matéria sobre eu e Selena. – Deixa de ser babona e vamos logo que seu show vai começar.

Levantei da minha cadeira saindo do camarim rumo ao palco hoje seria o show de abertura e assim que o fim de semana acabasse eu estaria definitivamente em turnê, durante longos e dolorosos meses longe da minha morena.

– Dallas, segunda feira eu tenho uma missão pra você. – falei pegando um microfone.

– E que tipo de missão seria essa? – me olhou confusa.

– Isso você vai saber daqui a pouco. – subi no palco recebendo gritos e aplausos.

– Parabéns filha. – desci correndo batendo na mão de algumas pessoas da equipe recebendo vários "parabéns" e "você arrasou". Depois de todos os cumprimentos me deixei cair no sofá espaçoso do camarim preparado pra mim.

– Será que agora você pode me falar qual será minha missão? – dei um pulo do sofá, não havia notado que Dallas estava ali.

– Quer me matar do coração mulher? – gargalhamos.

– Deixe pra morrer depois, agora desenrola.

– Curiosa. Bem, a sua missão é muito simples. Você terá que chamar a Selena pra dar um passeio na segunda a noite. Por minha conta. – a expressão de confusão na cara dela era a melhor.

– Só isso? Tanto mistério, pra isso? Ah, porque você num morre Demetria? – me mostrou o dedo do meio.

– Porque se eu morrer você não vai conseguir mais viver. – gargalhamos. – Agora é sério, depois você só tem que deixar ela no meu show, se quiser pode ficar também e curti sua maninha cantando. – me gabei.

– Você não consegue ficar nem um dia sem ver a Selena?

– Não, vai me ajudar ou não? Se não for eu peço a Miley.

– Claro que vou, o que eu não faço por você maninha? Mas vai ficar me devendo essa.

– Okay, o que você quer? – revirei os olhos entrando no carro.

– Bom, pra começar um sapato novo.

– Que golpista barata. – rimos.

**Selena POV**

Os fãs são loucos, definitivamente loucos. Eu sempre fico impressionada com o quão alto eles conseguem gritar pra chamar minha atenção.

Eu estava concorrendo há três prêmios hoje e Demi há um. Não ter ela ao meu lado hoje estava sendo chato, se ela estivesse aqui com certeza estaria me fazendo rir.

Meu empresário havia me mostrado meu assento e ao meu lado se encontrava uma amiga não tão velha, Katy Perry e um lugar vago que eu achei estranho. Caminhei em passos largos quase correndo, quando a mulher se levantou e completou o caminho de braços abertos.

– Oi Katy! – gritei antes de abraça – lá.

– Hey pequena! Quanto tempo a gente não se vê, aposto que Demi não te da uma trégua. – gargalhamos após nos sentar.

– Oh! Claro que não, Demi é uma ótima pessoa e digamos que paciente. – pisquei divertida pra ela.

– Não! Vai me dizer que... você... ela... nada? – assenti. – Pequena, você fisgou mesmo o coração da festeira quebra corações.

– Não fale assim da minha bebe. – fingi irritação. – Ela é perfeita pra mim.

– Olha só pra você. – bateu na minha coxa exposta pela curta saia que usava, na verdade não era só a saia, eu estava praticamente de top. Ainda bem que Demi não esta vendo. – Esta babando por ela. – riu descontroladamente acompanhada por mim.

Logo a premiação deu inicio. Não demorou muito para anunciarem a categoria na qual eu concorria e para minha surpresa faturei o prêmio, algum tempo depois sou contemplada com mais um, poderia ficar mais feliz? Sim, se minha namorada estivesse aqui.

– Olha lá, essa Demi tem que levar. – Katy apontou para o palco, Timbalad tinha acabado de subir para apresentar a categoria na qual Demi concorria, eu estava apreensiva, mas tinha certeza que ela levaria. E levou mesmo.

– Demi não pode estar aqui hoje por causa da nova turnê, e pediu para que eu recebesse o prêmio em seu lugar. Se eu a conheço bem e ela estivesse aqui diria, obrigado pessoal, amo vocês! – de repente a platéia foi ao delírio e uma movimentação começou entre os fãs envolta do pro telão na intenção de descobrir o porque da agitação e eis que vi minha namorada correndo por dentre a multidão enlouquecida de fãs cumprimentando e abraçando o máximo que podia antes de subir no palco e fazer seu discurso.

– Filha da mãe, ela não me disse que vinha. – falei rindo da sua empolgação.

– Surpresa pequena. – Katy ria do meu lado. – Ela sabe como fazer uma entrada.

– Oh! Você sabia que ela estava aqui? – perguntei incrédula fitando a mulher ao meu lado rir.

– Óbvio, tem uma hora que Demi ta nos bastidores, mas você não foi até então não a viu.

Fiquei de boca aberta sem saber o que falar quando olhei pro palco e Timbalad segurava os braços de Demi por trás enquanto a expressão confusa tomava conta do seu rosto, então a chuva de gosma verde tomou conta do palco e minha namorada.

Ela agradeceu outra vez antes de sair por trás do palco, ri ao lembrar da cara de pavor que ela fez.

– Hey morena linda! – senti um beijo gosmento ser depositado na minha bochecha.

– Eca amor. – fiz cara de nojo. Ela riu.

– Parabéns pelos prêmios, você mereceu os três.

– Mas eu ganhei dois.

– Por isso eu disse, mereceu os três. – rimos.

– Hey Katy! Tava cuidando dela como eu te pedi? – Katy sorriu assentindo.

– Parabéns pelo seu também e que entrada.

– Gostou da surpresa?

– Isso foi pra mim?

– Pra você e pros meus fãs que achavam que eu não estaria aqui.

– Então eu gostei. – aproximei meu rosto do dela devagar. – Acho que alguém merece um beijinho. – ela sorriu roubando um selinho.

– Um beijinho só? – fez bico.

– Isso, só vai ganhar um beijo depois que tirar essa gosma verde de você eu não quero me sujar e você não consegue manter suas mãos longe de mim. – dei outro selinho, voltando a atenção pro palco. Ela riu divertida. Um cara da produção veio correndo a arrastando para os bastidores e eles saíram rindo. Essa minha namorada era uma criança. Provavelmente ele veio busca – lá pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, não demorou muito tempo e ela estava de volta no seu lugar já limpa.

– O que vai fazer hoje? – apoiou um braço no encosto da minha cadeira. A outra mão foi de encontro a minha coxa. – A propósito, você é a mulher mais linda daqui. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Hmm... obrigada. – arrepiei entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Acho que vou dormir com a minha namorada. – dei um beijo no rosto dela.

– Que sorte sua namorada tem. – suspirou. – Quem dera se eu tivesse uma mulher como você na minha cama, nunca sairia do quarto. – rimos.

– Que cantada barata amor. – falei rindo. – Mas você falando é tão fofo.

Algum tempo depois a premiação chegou ao fim, sai de lá mais feliz do que nunca. Dois prêmios na mão, minha namorada e fãs incríveis não podia pedir mais nada. Caminhávamos de mãos dadas seguidas por vários paparazzi. Aquela perseguição já não me incomodava tanto, era desconfortável quando queria um pouco de privacidade.

– Como quer comemorar? – Demi perguntou abrindo a porta do carro pra mim.

– Não sei, o que você sugere?

– Jantar, sorvete, boliche e uma noite de amor. – sorriu safado gargalhando em seguida me fazendo rir.

– Propostas tentadoras essas. – apoiei o cotovelo no banco dela pousando minha mão em seu pescoço passando a unha devagar.

– Uau, temos uma evolução aqui, falei de sexo e você não pirou. – rimos. – Você ta bem morena?

– Primeiro, você não falou de sexo, falou de amor e sim eu to bem. Mas vai só eu e você? – perguntei descendo do carro indo em direção a porta de entrada. Sendo seguida por Demi.

– Liga pra Miley e pede pra ela ligar pro Liam, vamos sair em casais.

– Não adianta Miley, você nunca vai conseguir fazer melhor que eu. – Demi se gabava pra irrita – lá.

– ARGH! Não sei como você suporta a Demi e seu ego super inflado Selly. – bufou irritada pegando uma bola ignorando minha namorada que ria a toa.

– Simples Mi. – sorri sapeca. – Eu bato nela. – Miley, Demi, Liam e eu gargalhamos.

– Sei bem como é isso Demi, essas mocinhas tem a mão bem pesadinha pro tamanho delas. – Miley se preparou pra fazer sua jogada e Demi pigarreou tirando sua concentração. – Vamos lá Demi, deixa minha linda fazer essa jogada. – Liam pediu e nós rimos.

– Tudo bem, vai lá baixinha. – Miley riu e se posicionou novamente. Demi pigarreou, Miley ergueu um braço pra cima se rendendo.

– Ok! Eu desisto, você é insuportável.

– Pode ir lá Mi, dessa vez ela não vai atrapalhar. – pisquei pra ela que voltou a sua posição. – Quanto a você. – apontei pra Demi. – Se comporte e deixa a menina jogar. – falei sentando de lado no seu colo ouvindo o barulho da bola sendo chocada contra os pinos, os gritos de Miley ecoaram no local fazendo todos rirem.

– Quero ver fazer melhor. – Miley piscou pra Demi se sentando na mesma posição que eu no colo de Liam. – Qual é o placar bebe?

– Somando seu ultimo strike. – movia o dedo na tela. – Noventa e cinco pra nós e oitenta e cinco pra elas.

– Então vamos mudar isso. – Demi me pegou no colo fazendo com que eu sentasse no banco. – Me deseje sorte morena. – lhe dei um selinho.

– Vai lá amor, mostra pra eles quem é a mestre do boliche. – cantarolei erguendo os braços.

– Você é uma puxa saco Selly. – Miley bufou.

– Claro que sou Mileyzinha, você não achava que eu ia torcer pra vocês né. – rimos.

Demi pegou uma bola, deu uma pequena distância segurando a bola abaixo do queixo. Deu alguns passos antes de jogar a bola por entre as pernas fazendo um strike.

– YAY HANNAH MONTANA! – Demi começou a se gabar pra Miley que ria sem parar acompanhada por Liam.

– UAU AMOR, ISSO SIM FOI UMA JOGADA COM ESTILO. – gritei enquanto corria em direção a ela pulando no seu colo com as pernas envolta da sua cintura. – Minha namorada é demais Miley. – Demi gargalhava me dando selinhos.

– Eu te disse Hannah Montana, você nunca vai fazer melhor que eu.

– Grandes coisa, isso foi sorte. – Miley deu de ombros. – E pare de me chamar de Hannah Montana, Sonny Monroe. – riu divertida.

– Eu não ligo de ser chamada assim Hannah, eu gostava de fazer a Sonny. – sentou no banco e eu me virei sentando de lado no seu colo. – Cansei desse jogo, vamos fazer o que agora? – Demi cruzou os braços na minha cintura.

– Vamos na Starbucks tomar café e comer alguma coisa, esse jogo me deu fome. – Liam falou animado.

Pagamos a conta e saímos em direção ao carro. Como sempre estava lotado de paparazzi, ignoramos todos pelo caminho e assim que entramos no carro Demi dirigiu até a Starbucks mais discreta.


End file.
